The Blood of Heroes: Fraternity of Heroes
by hannibal1996
Summary: It's been a long time since that night. Dave has a new team, Carrie is by herself and Mindy is dead. Stephen is going to unleash a world of pain and darkness on the heroes if they can't unite together for one last battle.
1. A dark new world

**Hello and welcome. Ok, this is definitely the final one, I promise. I probably won't bother with the prequel because it's going to go into this. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed in the previous story.**

 **Chapter 1: A dark new world**

The world had changed, it only took one day to change the world but the world certainly had changed. People would go to sleep at night thinking that the greatest monsters on earth were a bunch of extremists who killed based on their faith or some rich kid forming a gang of 'super-villains' but now, they're not even the worst...They're not even close. That night back in Maine showed the world that, that a young girl could destroy and entire town and half of New York with only her mind. The world had seen what was out there, what kind of monsters hid in the shadows. There weren't many good people left, the ones who dared look into the shadows were attacked by the monsters that hid inside of them and they lost. A fraternity of monsters in the shadows had torn the light from the world and made it that little bit scarier, the brave fools who dared fight back were nearly gone.

Dave Lizewski, the first hero as people online call him was sat inside his small, dirty van. He was with several others who wore suits that resembled the original Justice Forever team, all of whom are now dead. Battle-Guy was sat there with his riot shield, he was with Ass-Kicker who just stared at the floor. The two of them were former cops who were forced out due to the corruption, they had their way back now. Insect-Man and Nightbitch were in the front of the van, Dave had no idea where these two were from other than that they were eager. Insect-Man was some kind of parkour expert who they found beating some drunk mugger whilst Nightbitch was a former rape victim with way to much anger than she knew how to deal with. Doctor Gravity was stood by the door, he was a baseball player whose girlfriend was killed by some frat boy who didn't realise how drunk he was. They were all angry young people, all had something they needed to get out...All needed a way to let it out.

Doctor Gravity threw the door open and Dave stepped out into the rain. It was coming down hard that night which meant there wouldn't be much night time security but there was still one. Dave pulled out his baton and beat the man unconscious before he even realised what was going on.

"What the fuck?" A second guard asked as he dropped his cigarette. Nightbitch came up behind him and threw him onto the ground where Doctor Gravity smacked him with his bat. They all stood outside a small door which would lead them into a warehouse.

"Get the explosives." Dave said bluntly. There was no expression in his voice, no sign of life or anything.

Inside the warehouse a group of gangsters were going through files on a table. They were collecting them up and making sure that there wasn't anything missing whilst several workers moved containers around. They heard a large explosion and were suddenly alarmed, they pulled out their guns and looked to a door where they could hear gunshots which were quickly silenced. The door burst open and Battle-Guy came running through, blocking the hail of bullets as the other heroes stormed inside with their anger following quickly behind.

The heroes fought the gangsters without restraint, there was no getting out easy. Nightbitch tackled a man to the ground and began to punch him more times than she could count, blood was everywhere but that wasn't important anymore. Dave skipped the gangsters and went straight for the stairs where he began to run up them. A gangster jumped out of the office with a sub-machine gun but before he could fire, Insect-Man climbed up and threw him down the stairs. Dave ran into the office as his ally dealt with the enemy.

The office was small and badly lit, Dave couldn't see a thing. He walked around, keeping his back to the walls and looking for a light switch. He looked around and the lights came on, blinding him in the process.

"Surprise Dave." Chris screamed out as he launched his boot at him, throwing Dave into the wall.

"This is the end Chris." Dave screamed as he jumped forward and swung his batons in the air several times. Chris stepped back but lifted up his robotic arm to block it, he managed to avoid any major damage but Dave pushed the arm down and poked Chris in the face with the second baton.

"Come on then...Make it worth it." Chris said as he spat out a tooth. His wide, bloody grin reminded Dave of the Magician which just made him more angry.

The heroes had finished downstairs and were collecting up their evidence. They had dragged the fallen into a corner and had begun their inspection into what they were up to. As they did, Chris came flying through the office window and hit the floor. He crawled around for a little bit but was out of energy, he coughed up his blood as Dave slowly walked up to him, dripping blood from his batons.

"It's over." Dave said to the wounded Chris who had then fell unconscious. Dave looked at his enemy, the man who made his life hell and had to resist the urge to kill him, something that was even harder than taking him down.

"Kick-Ass." Ass-Kicker said as he went through a tablet that had been left on the table. Dave walked over and took the tablet, he placed it back onto the table and took a deep breath. On the tablet was the symbol for the Fraternity, the eye inside of a bell.

 **X**

Carrie White, the prom queen as she was referred to on the internet absolutely hated the world and everything inside of it. She had a weird family, a very quirky one as she liked to think of it. Her mother was an insane schizophrenic who tried to kill her and her father was a cold hearted mercenary who tried to kill her, at least her parents had something in common.

She was sat in a small coffee shop in Berlin where she had been waiting for a few hours. She was going through a small notebook she had been filling it, it contained everything she knew about the Fraternity and the people who killed her cousin despite the fact that she still felt responsible, maybe she would pay her price soon enough. She had her eyes on an apartment which was opposite the coffee shop and the man who lived there.

She spent that day preparing for her mission and waiting for the man to return to his rather expensive home. It was getting late into the night and Carrie was making her way to the apartment. She used her powers to force the electric door open and walk straight into the lift that took her straight up to the apartment. She managed to force the door open again where she would wait for the man.

It took him another hour but he managed to stumble in, drunk out of his mind and unable to stand and hold his bladder in. He stumbled his way through the white apartment where Carrie snuck up on him and threw the man onto the sofa. He tried to cry out for help but his mouth couldn't open, Carrie snapped her fingers and all of the lights suddenly came on.

"Where is this man?" Carrie asked as she showed him a picture of Stephen, her father. The man was afraid, he clearly didn't know anything but she was given his name.

"He doesn't know who that is...He doesn't know anything." Rachel said. Carrie looked around, panicking but she wasn't inside of the room. Carrie looked at the man, he was a banker for a mercenary who she had heard was linked with the Fraternity.

"Where are you?" Carrie said as she looked at the drunk banker. He was dead, his heart had stopped beating and his eyes had the life sucked out of them.

"I'm everywhere." Rachel said. Carrie knew this was telepathy but she knew she was being watched but from where?

X

Stephen was stood in one of the hotel rooms. He was watching the footage on his phone and quickly put it into his pocket, trying to hide the anger on his face. He turned around to see his sister on her computer. She has become a permanent guest at the hotel ever since Mindy died, he needed to keep an eye on her.

"What was that?" Kathleen asked as she put the computer down. Stephen looked around the room, all he could notice was the dozen pictures of Marcus and Mindy. He looked at a small mirror on the side and snarled at his grey hair.

"The Squash court has been refurbished, you should book a game." Stephen said. He rubbed his hands a little, he didn't like the photos. He looked at one on the side which was of him and Marcus sharing a beer.

"Was it about..You know?" Kathleen asked, barely able to hold in the tears.

"Kathleen, sister….I will bring Mindy's killer to justice." Stephen said as he handed her a handkerchief. He wrote down a time for Squash and handed it to her before leaving.

He walked into a corridor and strolled down and up to a bannister where he looked down onto a lobby. He was inside a hotel and people were coming in and out but he tapped his finger against the wood, looking over his empire. He walked downstairs and into a large room.

The room had a large table where at least twenty people were sat around it, all looking at him. They were all wearing suits that cost more money than most cars, everything was in place for them. They stared at Stephen like a soldier stares at a general.

"Welcome brothers, sisters….The Mother Fucker has been taken by Justice Forever." Stephen explained. He sat down and opened up a folder, everyone did the same as him.

"How have they been allowed to live this long?"Vice President Charles Palmer asked. He was only in office thanks to the Fraternity, he considered himself one of them rather than the pawn that he actually was.

"Justice Forever have their use to us. We need to get Chris out of there before he spills some of our secrets." Nastavnik explained. He was Stephen's second in command and closest thing he has to a friend at the moment.

"Just kill the little shit." Michael said. He was a top military scientist who helped Stephen obtain his powers after he was nearly killed by Edward Chow a couple of decades ago. Everyone started to raise their voice and talk over each other which angered Stephen.

"Calm down everyone...We'll send in...Magician." Stephen said as he raised his hand. He wrote it down in his book and was a little worried, he knew who this Magician was.

"You sure that's wise? After last time?" An aging woman asked. She owned several banks all over the world and a lot of people were in debt to her, mainly politicians.

"I never thought I'd say this but the old one was a little more easier to deal with." Nastavnik commented under his breath but everyone heard it anyway and they agreed.

"Magician will be able to get away with it, I'll send a few Hunters to keep an eye on him...Keep him focused." Stephen said as he jotted that again in his notebook. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to do what he was about to do.

X

Carrie walked into a small basement underneath a church. The room was filled with photos of various people and documents she had printed off about the Fraternity, there was nothing that she could use as evidence but everything helped her. She walked through the room and glanced at a picture of her and Mindy, only looking at it for a second.

 _"Carrie, we got Chris...We're gonna start interrogating him, maybe you could get some answers." Dave said over the answering machine._

Carrie didn't care though, she had other things to worry about. She looked at her board, examining the pictures thoroughly and making sure that there was nothing she missed, she knew who her targets were. They had Chris but she needed Michael Driskill and Charles Palmer, the assassins like Magician and Rachel but most of all, she needed the puppet master….She needed, the Dead Hunter.

X

Sue Snell, she was one of the investigative journalists that didn't have a place in a major paper yet, she was doing freelance work and keeping to the streets ever since she started to look into the Fraternity. She strolled down a street at night, always watching her back but sometimes that wasn't even enough. This was different though, she had discovered something that she knew had got her noticed which made her even more terrified.

"You're a difficult woman to find Sue." A mysterious voice whispered. Sue turned around to see Nemesis stood there, one of the top assassins for the Fraternity.

"Nemesis." Sue whimpered as she took a step back. she reached into her pocket for that taser she had but she knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him. Nemesis pulled out his pistol and lined it up with her head, ready to take the shot.

Before Nemesis could pull the trigger he was hit by another bullet, this one was big and powerful, tearing a hole through Nemesis and throwing him to the ground. He jumped up and fired twice as Sue hid behind a dumpster.

"Who's there?" Nemesis yelled as he pulled out a grenade, ready to escalate the battle. Three more bullets crashed through his chest and threw Nemesis to the ground once more. He chucked the grenade and crawled away as quickly as he could. Sue picked up the grenade and threw it into the dumpster.

"Who is there?" Sue asked as she recovered from the explosion. She looked into the shadows where she saw a man dressed in black tactical armour and a damaged golden mask step out, he was holding some kind of rifle that was bigger than his arm.

"Don't you remember me Sue? After all that time we spent together?" The man in the golden mask said as Sue realised who it was.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. I really want to know what you think and how it should go? The next few chapters will focus on Nemesis, what would you like to see happen? What do you think of the new Justice Forever and how everybody acts? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Meeting your heroes

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever as well as anybody who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting your heroes**

Sue was walking through her living room, it was small like her apartment and a complete mess. Sue had been struggling, her daughter was living with her mother now after everything that had happened so the apartment just looked like an absolute mess. She walked in to see a tall man with black hair stood in the room, going through old T-shirts.

"I thought you had a child." The man said as he put one of Tommy's old ones on.

"My mother kind of deals with all of that." Sue admitted, it tore her up a little every time she looked at a picture of the young child on the shelf but she wanted to remember the last thing she had of Tommy.

"How is she?" The man asked. He stepped out of the shadows and Sue got a better look at his face, it had several scars that had healed overtime but still left a mark.

"Struggling." Sue said as she looked at the golden helmet in the corner of the room, placed with the rest of the armour.

"At least the child is being looked after." The man said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, letting out a sigh as he did.

"Why are you here Alex? How the fuck are you here right now? You died years ago." Sue asked. She was angry, she had no idea how to react though.

"I survived...Just." Alex said. Sue was a little annoyed that he wasn't going to go into much detail though.

"You were thrown into a building." Sue yelled.

"I know. I don't remember much of it though, all I remember is...Waking up in Afghanistan, in some cave...There was a man there." Alex explained. He could still remember it, it still haunted his dreams. The cave was dark and cold, there was very little light and what there was, was to dim.

"Who?" Sue asked.

"Edward Chow." Alex said.

Before Sue could react there was an explosion that had destroyed the front door. Sue ran and hid behind the sofa whilst Alex ran for his pistol, determined to meet the intruder. He slowly walked forward, looking for the intruder. He spun round the corner but as he did, he was kicked back into the living room by Nemesis. He was wearing his white armour that had a few scratches on it, nothing too bad. He was holding a machete and a revolver, both covered in blood.

"There you are." Nemesis said as he aimed his gun at Sue, he was about to pull the trigger when Alex jumped up and smacked the gun out of his hand.

Nemesis was not very happy about this. He swung his sword through the air several times and Alex managed to dodge them until the last one where he got sliced across his chest. He screamed out for a moment but smacked Nemesis with his gun, pushing the psychopath back. He aimed his gun and took two quick shots while he had a chance but Nemesis didn't seem bothered at all by them.

"Don't be a cunt." Nemesis chuckled as he ran towards Alex, throwing him across the room and into a mirror. Nemesis turned his attention to Sue and very slowly walked towards her.

"Get back." Sue said as she jumped up and slowly walked back, terrified to the point where she could probably faint.

"Or what?" Nemesis said as he put the tip of the blade to her forehead.

"You heard the lady." Alex said. He swung Nemesis around, revealing his golden helmet and headbutted him as hard as he could. He dropped Nemesis whose head had gone a little into the wall.

"How did he find us?" Sue asked.

"Come on, we need to leave." Alex said as he grabbed his armour. Sue ran over to grab her bag and made a run for the door.

The two ran outside, Alex had to drag Sue away from the car thinking that it had been rigged to explode. They ran down the street and were hoping to get away before doing anything. Sue reached into her bag for her phone though, grabbing it out and dialling a number. Alex had taken them into an alleyway where they could hide a little more.

"Hey, it's me….I need your help." Sue said. She didn't know how to react, her heart was about to jump out of her chest and she couldn't breath.

X

Chris was sat in a cold, dark room. There was no light except the glimmer that came from underneath the door. He could hear dripping through, a drip every second...it was sending him insane. The door then burst open and the light almost blinded him, burning the hatred in his eyes. Dave walked towards him and closed the door but a second after the lights came on, blinding Chris again.

"Does this remind you of anything Chris?" Dave asked. He was stood behind a camera on a tripod, still adjusting the settings.

"Kick-Ass….What the fuck? This isn't you." Chris asked. He could barely see but the more his sight adjusted the more he managed to make it out. Dave was just stood there, wearing black trousers and a green T-shirt, more like a soldier than a hero.

"Oh but it is...This is what happens when you lose somebody you care about, now...Do you remember?" Dave asked as he walked in front of Chris.

"I lost somebody too." Chris argued but that just angered Dave. Dave took a deep breath and punched him in the face.

"Where is The Dead Hunter? Where is he hiding? Who is in The Fraternity?" Dave asked coldly. After every question he would smack Chris with the back of his hand and every time he would get the same answer.

"Fuck you." Chris screamed before spitting out a bloody tooth.

"For somebody who never shuts up, you never do talk do you?" Dave said as he backhanded Chris again.

"What can I say?" Chris asked.

"Where is Stephen hiding?" Dave screamed but this only got him a smile from Chris.

"On the moon." Chris snarled. Dave took a deep breath and punched him again, causing Chris to spit out blood everywhere.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about before coming in here? How far we've come in such a short time, I mean...We were the first or at least some of the first. You never thought it would have been like this did you? From Redmist to the Motherfucker...How we've changed." Dave said to Chris after five more hours of this. They were both exhausted but he refused to leave until he got what he wanted.

"You were my hero back then...My mother always said I should never meet my heroes." Chris said, he tried to chuckle but there was to much blood in his mouth.

"Was that before or after you killed her?" Dave asked. Chris just scowled at him but he didn't really care.

"I never wanted this...It was forced upon me, all of this was." Chris said. He was trying to get pitty that Dave just refused to give him.

"Nobody walks down their path because they have to." Dave said as he thought about Mindy, the love of his life who never really got much of a choice as to who she wanted to be but chose her path...But where it lead her made Dave even more depressed.

X

Charles Palmer, vice president of the United States of America was one of the most powerful men in the country. He owns a weapons development company which made him a very wealthy industrialist when he made a deal with Michael Driskill a long time ago. He was walking down the corridor to his office so that he could relax before a day of meetings. He walked into the large office to see Stephen sat at his desk.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Charles asked as he walked towards the mercenary that he worked with.

"Just looking at your view...It's rather nice. I just wanted to ask a personal favour from you...Between me and you." Stephen asked.

"Of course." Charles replied. His friend looked fairly desperate, he needed a genuine favour.

"Can you get your boys at the CIA to dig up a folder on Edward Chow, I would do it myself but I probably have my own folder there." Stephen asked. He smiled a little but Charles knew what he needed.

"Yeah sure, I'll send it to you at the end of the day." Charles said as he shook hands with Stephen.

X

Sue and Alex were walking down the street. Alex was annoyed because he had to dump all of his armour and weapons in an alleyway so nobody would gain suspicion. They strolled through New York until they came across a very old building that was falling apart, it looked like it should be condemned.

"Your friend is here?" Alex asked. He looked around the building and kicked the front door open.

The two walked inside the building which was even more disgusting on the inside than it was on the outside. Sue looked around to see that several pieces of furniture in the corner and a broken wall on the other side. Alex walked up to the old lift, he forced the doors open and looked down to see that there was a room below it.

"She lives here?" Sue asked as she picked up a burnt picture frame, she couldn't work out the people on it but it probably meant a lot to somebody.

"Why?" Alex asked as he walked over to the wall. The building looked like it had been torn off the ground and then dropped back in the same place.

"To remind her." Sue said as she put the photo down.

Before Alex could answer though there was a loud boom that came from the sky. The two looked up and then at the lift. They could hear something coming down until it stopped right infront of them, it was Carrie. She was hovering in the air before walking forward. She was angry, more angry than normal. She was wearing dark silver armour like Stephen would wear but without the hood.

"Carrie White?" Alex asked. He started to panic a little, worried that he had just been lead straight into a trap. He saw Carrie walk very quickly towards him and used her powers to lift him up into the air and a sharp piece of metal to float by his neck.

"Why did you bring him here?" Carrie asked as she turned her attention to Sue.

"We need your help please...Nemesis is after me, I think that means the Fraternity knows me as well." Sue said. She had eyes filled with tears, she was terrified.

"Why is he here?" Carrie asked, putting the blade even closer to his throat.

"Because I know how the Dead Hunter got his powers." Alex said as the knife got even closer to his throat. Carrie looked at him and dropped him to the ground and walked towards the lift where she jumped down. Sue and Alex looked at each other before walking towards the lift.

Carrie was in the basement, going through several documents and looking at the board on the wall with all of the Fraternity members on it. Sue and Alex walked up to her and looked at the board on the wall.

"How do you know?" Carrie asked. She made a gun hover in the air and slowly move over to him, ready to fire if he dares say the wrong thing.

"Because I met the man who made him like this." Alex said. Carrie didn't trust him and just stared at him for a few moments.

X

Later that night Stephen was sat in his office at the hotel, drinking a glass of scotch. He sent an encrypted message to Magician stating, 'Find Chris before he tells them where we are'. He waited a few seconds and looked at the following message that wrote, 'You cannot rush an artist'. This just annoyed Stephen even more. He looked at the folder on his desk that had the words 'Edward Chow' on them, he took a moment before opening them and going through it.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Who is Edward Chow? I have mentioned him before but he was going to be in the prequel which just became part of this. What do you think of Alex, Sue and Carrie? Or Dave and Chris? Please tell me what you think in a review. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. A home is a castle

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for our help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **Chapter 3: A home is a castle**

Nemesis was back at the hotel, he was strapped down to a bed as several doctors perform tests on him. His face is covered by a white medical mask, as if nobody is allowed to see him. The doctors take blood and samples from him, trying to work out what's inside his blood while pumping him with strange chemicals. One of the doctors though looks at the mask and slowly walks over to him, hoping to get a glimpse of what is underneath. As he goes to lift up the mask, Stephen appears infront of him and slaps his hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Stephen said as he looked into the doctors soul with his his eyes that had been plucked from a monster.

"What are you doing here? This area is highly quarantined." The doctor stuttered.

"I've been exposed to these chemicals enough, I think I can survive. I just wanted to see how my friend is getting along, do you mind?" Stephen said as he turned to a small door in the corner.

"Of course." The doctor replied.

Stephen walks over to a door that is in the corner. He opens it slowly and steps inside. It's just a basic store room that they use for keeping chemicals in order for them to successfully re-animate their fallen soldiers if he felt they needed it. The room was small and filled with barrels of the drug. He wandered over to a large pod that was placed in the middle of the room. It had some green chemical heading inside and a red liquid coming out.

"How are you old friend?" Stephen asked as he put his hands on the pod and took a deep breath.

"He's ready." The doctor said as he walked into the room, interrupting Stephen.

"Send him out for deployment." Stephen replied.

X

Carrie and Sue were in the basement. Alex was in the corner, going through some of the research that Carrie had collected, he had picked up a picture of Rachel and couldn't take his eyes off it for a few moments.

"So why is he with you?" Carrie asked. She didn't care if Alex could hear her, she wanted him to know he shouldn't be there.

"He can help..He knows about this Chow guy and Stephen." Sue defended but in all fairness, she wasn't sure why he was with her, he just saved her and never left.

"Do you remember who he is? Remember what he did? The deals he made." Carrie argued. She remembered those simpler days, the days before it got so much harder to live.

"I made that deal because I wanted to get you, he was my best hope." Alex said as he turned to Carrie, still holding the picture.

"So you made a deal with the devil?" Carrie argued as she walked towards him. She was angry, she still had nightmares about that night

"You killed my brother...You were the devil in my eyes." Alex argued, he was starting to walk towards Carrie.

"I didn't kill him...Both times." Carrie argued, clearly pushing a button that she hated.

"But how many others have you killed?" Alex asked, pushing the final button.

"Enough...We can't do this, what about Dave? Can we speak to him?" Sue yelled as she ran in between the two.

"At least I'm not in love with a psychopath." Carrie said before walking towards the exit and flying away.

Alex and Sue were left there by themselves, they had no idea what to do. Sue went off to go through some documents, to see if there was anything to do with what they wanted.

"You went too far." Sue said as she read through one of Stephen's military reports.

"She's insane, why do you trust her? All she's ever done is just kill." Alex replied. He genuinely hated her with all he had but he knew they were both on the same side.

"Why are you here though?" Sue asked.

"I want to help destroy the Fraternity, you know that." Alex explained, he had done it a thousand times now.

"Why do you want to destroy it?" Sue asked. Alex stood there for a moment, trying to work out a good answer.

"The Dead Hunter, he is more than you think, he has done so much more than you could ever imagine." Alex explained.

"Like what?" Sue asked. Alex thought for a moment but before he could answer he heard a loud cough.

"Go on Alex...Like what?" Rachel asked. She was stood there wearing her black biker outfit and by her side was Nemesis, fresh from the operation.

"Rachel?" Alex said as he looked at her. He was in shock and nearly collapsed because of it, he was shaking.

"Come on sweetie? You don't think I keep tabs on my sister." Rachel said as she winked at her old boyfriend.

X

Carrie was walking down the street, looking at the city she dreamed off as a child, it was nothing compared to what she wanted.

"I'm starting to think we should get a light to shine in the sky." Dave said as he walked down the alleyway, putting his biker helmet on the ground. He wore a dark green and black outfit to match the bike, it suited him despite the scruffy hair that made him look like a teenager.

"It'd just be a middle finger." Carrie replied, she wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Fuck me now you sound like her." Dave said. He wanted to get closer to her but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked.

"Chris." Dave said.

"I know, I got your message." Carrie interrupted before Dave could say anything.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Dave asked as he stepped closer to her but Carrie made him stay where he was.

"Alex Ross is back in town." Carrie said. Her phone started to go off, she pulled it out as quickly as she could and as she looked at the message she started to get worried.

"What is it?" Dave asked as he saw the look of fear crawl all over her face.

"We need to get to my base." Carrie said as she took off into the air, gone in the blink of an eye.

"I hate it when she does that." Dave said as he pulled out his phone and ran for his motorbike.

Rachel and Nemesis were staring at each other for a few moments while Rachel spoke to Alex. Sue was afraid and everyone in the room knew it, Alex looked at the pistol on the table but he knew what would happen if he went for it.

"Whatever you do, don't kill him." Rachel said as she tapped Nemesis on the shoulder.

Nemesis ran straight for Alex, punching him as soon as he got close to him. He fell to the ground as this happened. Nemesis had changed since their last fight, he was stronger and so much more faster. Alex managed to jump up but as he did, he received five quick punches from Nemesis, each one as quick as the second and even more deadly. He then kicks Alex in the chest and grabs his throat, choking the life out of him. Nemesis punches him in the face several more times and drops him to the floor. Sue was in the corner, she was about the scream every time she heard a punch. Nemesis looked at her for a few moments, waiting for the command.

"RACHEL." Carrie screamed as she landed in the room. She had no idea how Rachel found her but she knew she had to do something.

"Hey sis...How you doing?" Rachel asked as she made the gun fly towards Sue, the barrel at her head.

"How?" Carrie asked. Rachel just smiled and tilted her head, the gun the clicked which made Sue start to cry.

"I know you Carrie, I'm always watching you which means I know your rules." Rachel said, she couldn't be more happy if she was a child on Christmas.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked.

"I want you to do something for me." Rachel explained.

X

As Dave was speeding towards Carries base a police car knocked him off his motorcycle. He hit the ground and tore up his jacket, leaving him in great pain. He tried to get up but as he was several police cars surrounded him. The police ran up to him and started kicking him until he wouldn't get up. They dragged the bloodied body into the large black van, ready to take him away.

X

A group of policemen were walking down an alleyway towards the Justice Forever HQ. There was at least fifteen policemen all holding their pistols as they walked up to the front entrance of the building. It was an old warehouse on the docks that they had occupied, they had several more scattered around the city but this was their main one.

"Ready or not here we come." The lead policeman yelled as he kicked the door down. As he walked in he noticed Battle-Guy standing there, holding his shield and ready to fight.

The policeman took off his hat and threw it onto the floor, giving a sinister grin as he does. His hair was a very dirty brown and his skin was so pale you could see the veins, especially around the eyes.

"Hi, my name is Paul...We haven't been introduced yet but you may have heard about me...I'm the Magician." Paul said as he raised his gun and fired every shot he had at the shield and enjoying every single moment of it.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what do you think Rachel will make Carrie do? How did the bases get compromised? The first appearance of the new Magician but what will he do?. Please tell me what you think in a review and until next time, have fun.**


	4. Museum of heroes

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **Chaosmaster5: Alex knows Rachel quite well so he knows just how dangerous she truly is and doesn't want to be against her. He does still hate Carrie but for other reasons as well. I'll go into both points probably in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Museum of heroes**

Carrie was stood there, standing opposite her sister, the woman she once killed and was never quite forgiven for it. Rachel was using her powers to keep a gun floating in the air, ready to decorate the walls with Sue's brains as soon as Carrie tries anything. Nemesis was stood there, looking at the bloody, unconscious Alex, he couldn't build up the strength to fight so it was just Carrie.

"What do you want me to do?" Carrie asked. Rachel had told her that she needs to do something, something she knew she didn't want to do.

"I want you to meet me at the place it all started." Rachel said smiling. This just pissed Carrie off, she couldn't have been more angry but she couldn't fight back incase Rachel did kill Sue and she knew that they always had a backup incase something did go wrong.

"And if I don't?" Carrie asked.

"You have twenty four hours oh and don't call your friends….They're gone but bring them two.." Rachel said as she made her phone hover in the air. It showed the raids on Dave and the compounds through the police cameras on the cars.

"And if i don't?" Carrie said as Rachel took the phone back.

"You'll find out." Rachel said as she turned around and left with Nemsis. Carrie was stood there for a few moments as the gun fell to the ground, releasing Sue from the fear of dying. Carrie just stood there though, catatonic until large cracks appeared all over the walls, the cracking noise deafening everyone for a second.

"What are you going to do?" Sue asked as she looked at the wounds Alex had obtained.

"...I don't know." Carrie whispered.

X

Paul was looking at Battle-Guy whilst reloading his gun. There was a group of officers right behind him with their guns pointed at his shield. Battle-Guy was slowly walking back so he could jump through the door at the side. Paul just kept his eyes on his gun, not paying any attention to the hero.

"Never heard of me? I'm sure you have...I'm the creation of your heroes...I'm what they built in order to fight their war but you know what it's like, all monsters turn on their masters." Paul yelled as he waved his hands in the air. He didn't really care for theatricality, he just wanted to get his job done.

"You were built by the Fraternity...I've read your file." Battle-Guy said as he kept his shield up. He couldn't do anything, if he moved even a little and revealed a spot where they could shoot him it was over.

"No...I was recruited by Mindy, training to be the next Kick-Ass...Talk about a rebound...Anyway, I'm here now because of her, a killer….Just like me." Paul said as he pointed the gun at Battle-Guy and took the first shot, the other officers fired as well. Each shot forced Battle Guy back a little until he could jump through the door and escape, an act that only caused Paul to get more excited.

"Find them all...The hunt is on." Paul said as he walked down the corridor to find Battle-Guy. The police ran all over the facility, looking for the other heroes but Paul decided to go wandering about by himself.

Paul strolled down a corridor and stopped when he realised that he heard music, he walked up to one of the doors and worked out that it was a bunk room for one of the heroes, smiling with glee he kicked the door down but there was nobody there, nothing but a CD player. Paul scowled but as he turned around he saw Doctor Gravity standing behind him with a baseball bat, swinging it into his face and knocking the psycho down to the ground.

"I've heard about you Paul." Doctor Gravity said as Paul wiped the blood off his face.

"That's funny, I've not heard about you." Paul said as he pulled his baton off his belt, smacking Gravity in the leg and then in the chest. He spun it round to the side and pushed it to his jaw and then poked him with the tip.

Doctor Gravity fell to the ground a bit, his face wall bloody and his leg felt was heavily damaged. He had to keep going though, keep fighting. He tried to swing his bat but Paul just smashed his hand, breaking it and forcing him to drop the bat, leaving him open. Paul swung his baton in the air and beat him for several moments, leaving wounds that will remain forever. Paul threw the baton onto the ground and picked up his pistol that he dropped, aiming it at Gravity's head and ready to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for?" Doctor Gravity asked. Paul just stared at him for a moment and smiled, spinning around and spotting the Insect-Man standing a few meters away from him.

"Smile." Paul said as he pulled the trigger, the bullet flying through the air and piercing the throat of Insect-Man made Paul smile. He walked towards the bleeding hero and pushed him to the ground.

Kneeling down, Paul put the gun into his mouth and looked at him for a few moments before pulling the trigger, killing Insect Man.

"You bastard." Doctor Gravity said as he jumped up into the air, filled with adrenaline he wanted to avenge his team mate but Paul had another idea. He fired a shot at Gravity, piercing his right knee cap and tearing it apart.

"I'm not a bastard, I'm just a lot more efficient at my job than you are." Paul said as he shot Gravity three more time, killing him instantly.

Paul continued to walk down the corridor and as he wandered the halls of the main building he found himself in the armour. It was a large room with all sorts of weapons and tools that the heroes could use to wage their war on crime. Paul looked into the glass cases and smiled, smashing one open so he could take out a machine gun. He then heard something go bang through another door, he slowly walked up to it and opened the door, putting his gun through just incase something was to happen. He made it through and looked around the room, admiring what they had made.

"Now this is nice." Paul said as he looked around the shrine to heroes and the remains of certain villains.

He wandered round, looking at what remained of the old Justice Forever and smiling. He kept going until he stopped at a display named 'Pennywise', all that there was, was a clown mask and a picture of the person he once was.

"It's a shame what happened to you." Paul said but he heard it again, he heard somebody moving. He didn't realise that Night-Bitch had a crossbow aimed for him, ready to take the shot and eventually...She did.

The arrow hit Paul in the back, making him scream out in pain and fire several shots around the room in a fit of rage. Night-Bitch revealed herself as she loaded the crossbow and fired another shot, this time in the shoulder which forced Paul to drop the gun.

"Do you know why I built this place? To remember everyone we've lost in our war against you mad dogs and every way we've had to put you down so just incase we find another...We can do it quicker and easier." Night-Bitch said as she fired a third shot into Paul's chest. She was ready to kill, something which the others never approved of.

"Poison?" Paul asked as he began to pull out the arrows and throw them onto the ground. he struggled with the one in the back but he managed it. His eyes were bloodshot now which made him even more demon like. He slowly stood up, getting another arrow but he pulled it out straight away.

"I've put enough poison in you to kill a rhino." Night-Bitch said, she was now terrified of the monster in front of her.

"Sometimes the mad dog adapts, sometimes it just knows." Paul said as he took a tighter grip on the arrow. He practically ran for Night-Bitch and got hit again but it didn't bother him because once he got close enough, he plunged the arrow straight into her.

A few moments later Paul leaves the museum that they created after adding his own exhibit. He had smashed the glass case containing Mindy's suit and put the bloodied corpse of Night Bitch in the suit. She had been torn to shreds with skin hanging off her face and blood soaking every part of the body.

aul continued looking through the building, he knew what he was searching for and when he found the right door he was very happy. He looked inside the cold, dark room to see Chris sat in the corner, covered in blood and tears.

"They sent you?" Chris asked, a little shocked to see Magician standing there with his now blood shot eyes.

"Did you tell them anything?" Paul said as he slowly walked towards him, stepping in a puddle as he did.

"No." Chris stuttered. He looked up at the monster who looked at his mechanical limbs and noticed that they had put machines on them to stop him from using them.

"Do not lie to me." Paul said as he pulled out a radio from his belt.

"I swear." Chris said but he didn't know, he had heard of Paul but he was sure that he was there to rescue him and not eliminate him.

"I've got him." Paul said into the radio.

X

Stephen was sat in a meeting with the other members of the Fraternity. They were going over some of the reports of the recent operation that they carried out against the heroes.

"So we have extracted Chris?" Michael asked as he went through some of the notes from the operation.

"The MotherFucker has been extracted by Magician." Nastavnik explained.

"And how has Rachel done?" Stephen asked as he spun left to right in his chair, watching a video on his laptop of Rachel being deployed.

"To help deal with the Nemesis problem." Palmer said.

"How did your operation turn into a problem?" Stephen asked.

"The target who was saved by an operative from a group that belonged to Edward Chow." Palmer explained. Stephen and Nastavnik looked at each other, both a little worried. Michael's hand started to shake for a moment. They were all a little concerned about the name that they had just heard.

"When did Edward Chow pop up?" Michael asked.

"Chow is dead, he has been for years. I saw to that myself but this character that Nemesis got into a fight with, I want to talk to him." Stephen explained. It sounded more like he was reassuring himself more than the others.

"There was a slight problem. Rachel and Nemesis left the targets alive but she is going to meet Carrie at a disclosed location." Palmer quickly interrupted, the others looked at him as if they were questioning his actions.

"So we can get her?" Michael asked.

"You can't bring her here." Nastavnik protested.

"So I can speak to her." Stephen said as he nodded to Palmer. The others all turned their attention to him, looking at him with their puzzled expressions.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So why does Stephen want to talk to Carrie? Will she meet Rachel? Will Justice Forever recover from the deaths? If you have any ideas please say by reviewing and until next time, have fun.**


	5. Two of the same

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.**

 **Chaosmaster95: I know it was disgusting but there was a reason for it and I wanted to show how far Paul will go.**

 **Chapter 5: Two of the same**

That weird moment when you wake up and you have no idea where you are, that even weirder moment when you realise what happened, when you realise how you got there. Dave woke up in a rather nice hotel room. He slithered out of the bed and explored the room. He opened up the wardrobe only to find a found a pair of trousers and a shirt that he put on. He looked around the room but couldn't find anything that could help him, it was just an ordinary hotel room. Dave walked over to a stack of photos on the desk, he looked through them and had to try not to flip out. There was then a click at the door, Dave looked at it and got ready to fight whoever came in.

"They got the sizes right...They are good." Paul said as he walked in. He pointed at the black trousers and white shirt Dave was wearing. Paul was wearing a purple suit that had been custom made for him. His eyes were still bloodshot though, he doubted they would return to normal.

"You took her body and stuffed it into Mindys suit? That's far even for you." Dave said as he looked at the photo. He was disgusted, he truly was.

"What can I say? I wanted to send a message." Paul said as he sniggered at Daves curly hair.

"What? That you like Silence of the Lambs?" Dave said. This little joke made Paul chuckle a little but not to much, he was still finding the large curly hair amusing.

"It's a never ending cycle. The hero rises and fights but then they just die...You replace them and that hero dies as well. I was your replacement and she was Mindys...Looks like you sent another person to the grave." Paul mocked as he waved his hands in the air, trying to make them look like a cycle.

"I didn't kill Mindy." Dave protested but Paul didn't care, he gave him that blank look.

"Oh but you DID. You left her, you left her to fend for herself and she fell...Further than anyone has fallen." Paul yelled at Dave as he walked closer to the hero. Dave clenched his fists but not hitting him.

"So you're punishing me?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm teaching you that the life you have chosen is wrong...I am going to kill every hero, every villain and every inbetween that I can find." Paul said as he took out a collection of photos from his pocket. He handed them to Dave, they were of people who were dressing up as crime fighters or criminals and the ones who had retired. Dave recognised a few of them, some of them he genuinely cared about.

"I am going to kill you." Dave said as he handed the photos back to Paul.

"Come and get me." Paul said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

X

Carrie was walking through Chamberlaine, she still absolutely hated it and they hated her. To them, all she ever brought was death and destruction. She walked up to the old school that she destroyed and couldn't help but remember those days, the laughing in the back of her head was becoming louder but she managed to push it down.

"You came then? I didn't think you would." Rachel said as she walked up behind her. They were both wearing similar black coats that covered their entire bodies. The difference was, was that Carrie chose to wear a grey scarf.

"Nothing like reliving old memories is there?" Carrie said as she looked back at the school and pushed the memories down even further.

"I'm glad you came, we can have some family bonding time...You know? Like we never got." Rachel said as she laughed. Carrie knew that she was being mocked by Rachel but didn't care at this point.

"We both know that's not why I'm here." Carrie said and Rachel's smile disappeared as she looked at something behind Carrie.

"No...Not at all." Rachel said, now sounding serious.

"Hello Carrie." Stephen said. He was standing in front of the school, Carrie swung around to see him and was now stood in between the two.

"Why are you here?" Carrie said. She was going to hit him, she really wanted to but she couldn't draw any attention to herself.

"We need to talk." Stephen said. He was wearing his pitch black suit which really drew attention to the grey in his hair.

"No, get away from me." Carrie said as she stepped away from the two.

"Carrie, listen to me..." Stephen said as he took a step forward, lifting up his foot but stopping there.

"Why? Why should I even listen to you? After everything you've done?" Carrie said as she made Stephen stand where he stood, not able to move.

"I get it. My sins out way my good deeds but I need you to trust me or at least try. There is a man, a monster who has somehow crawled out of the shadows and he is coming for us all." Stephen explained but Carrie did not care, she couldn't even see the fear on his face.

"Let me guess? Someone you knew?" Carrie asked.

"Someone I killed but...Carrie, we need to work together." Stephen admitted reluctantly.

"No." Carrie yelled bluntly.

"Carrie, you're still my daughter and I love you. You just, you just need to trust me." Stephen said as he tried to assure his daughter but it didn't work.

"Leave me alone." Carrie said as she went to leave.

"Carrie, someone is coming for you...You need to understand what is happening." Stephen tried to explained but there was nothing he could do.

"What is happening is that my father who has tried to kill me several times now and now..That someone is coming to kill you, you need my help." Carrie argued, she was practically screaming at Stephen at this point.

"Carrie...Where is Alex Ross?" Stephen asked as he took a step closer to her. Carrie tried to stop him with her powers but it wasn't working, he just kept moving.

"Why would I tell you?" Carrie asked as he got closer to her, reaching for her arm and grabbing it.

"No particular reason but...I don't want to do it the other way." Stephen said as he tightened his grip.

"Go to hell." Carrie said as she pulled away.

"Give me time." Stephen said as he watched his daughter walk away.

Carrie was trying to get away from them as fast as she could but in her rush she walked out in front of a man riding a bicycle and they clashed. Carrie fell to the ground as watched as the man on the bicycle continued to ride, unharmed by the event. Carrie felt a little weak all of a sudden, her energy was being pulled from her and her eyes being forced shut. As her vision got blurry she noticed Stephen walk towards her and then she fell unconscious.

X

Alex was resting at a hotel room that Sue had rented out for the two. He was still injured from his fight with Nemesis but was recovering rather quickly. Sue was sat in the corner and typing away on her computer. She looked at him as he started to make noises, he must have been having a bad dream. A message on her computer came up notifying her that Carrie had been taken.

Sue remembered that Carrie had a tracker on her so that if she was taken, the others would know where she was. She didn't want to be taken, that was worse case scenario. The plan was, was to try and go to the meeting and find out what was going on. Sue had no idea what to do now but all she knew was, was that they may have found out where the Fraternity is hiding.

X

Stephen was back at the hotel. He was sat in the dining hall with Kathleen and was looking forward to dinner. He had put Carrie in one of the rooms and was hoping that she would be awake soon.

"So I tried to salsa class. The teacher seemed inexperienced but it was enjoyable. Between you and me though, she kept eyeing up one of the guests. You should come to these classes sometime, they're really good." Kathleen explained. She seemed to be enjoying herself, she went on a class every day of the week to keep herself entertained.

"Not really my thing." Stephen said as started to tap his index finger onto the side of his glass.

"What happened?" Kathleen asked, recognising that, that was his tick when he was stressed.

"My sins may be finally catching up with me. I think it's time I try and get an actual relationship with my daughter or...Both of them." Stephen admitted. It was true, he did really want a relationship with both his daughters and his son which was a complete mess at the moment.

"What sins?" Kathleen asked.

"Remember when I was in the army? I was sent on that mission where I was gone for a few years, you remember?" Stephen asked. He remembered those years, he still had nightmares about being stuck in the desert for a few weeks and the things he had to do to survive.

"You were in Afghanistan, tracking an arms dealer." Kathleen explained.

"It turns out my work was never finished." Ralph said as he stared at his glass.

"So what are you going to do?" Kathleen asked. Stephen looked up to see Carrie walk up to him, she was wearing the shirt and jeans she had on before just minus the coat and carefully walked through the dining hall.

"Carrie, how are you? I'll get you a menu." Stephen said as he snapped his fingers and a chair from another table moved over to theirs. Carrie sat down at the table and stared at him for a moment

"Have we already ordered?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the table and sat down, producing her own chair from another table.

"Just waiting on your brother now." Stephen said as he smiled at Carrie who just stared back at him with the eyes filled with hatred.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what do you think about Dave and Paul? Do you think Sue and Alex will go to save Carrie? What does Stephen think is coming for him? Please let me know what you think in a review or a private message. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The party

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **Chapter 6: The party**

The new year was one of Stephen's favourite holidays, he liked it because it was an excuse to get drunk when he was young but he liked the idea of a fresh slate. The hotel he was running was throwing a rather large party. He was stood in the middle of the party, the whole room was filled with people dancing in their expensive outfits. He walked through the dance floor, drinking a glass of bourbon as he did. He was wearing a black tuxedo but he hated it, it didn't feel right to him, it just felt wrong.

He walked towards the bar where Rachel was standing. She was wearing a purple dress and had her black hair hanging down, she was scanning the room, looking for anyone that she didn't like. Stephen leaned onto the bar and ordered another drink, he was stressed.

"She's not here yet." Rachel said.

"Fucking hell...I just want to start a new year as a family, she's like a teenager….She's like me as a teenager." Ralph said, he was frustrated and a little bit drunk.

"Why are you so obsessed with us being a family father?" Rachel asked. She turned her head to him but he kept his eyes on his drink.

"You'll get to a stage in your life when you need a family, when you need support." Ralph said as he turned around, looking for his daughter.

"You abandoned all of yours...Why now?" Rachel asked. Ralph looked at her, he was getting annoyed by all of the questions.

"No particular reason." Ralph said as he downed his glass of bourbon and ordered another one.

X

Dave was stood in his room, he was wearing the tuxedo and was in the process of shaving. His hair had been cut, he lost about half of it and he had to admit it felt lighter. He combed it over and took a deep breath. The door knocked and Magician walked in, wearing a black suit like him. The only difference between the two were their cufflinks. Dave was wearing Captain America's shield ones whilst Paul was wearing the Punishers skull.

"Why am I going to this party? Aren't I your prisoner?" Dave asked as he looked at his adversary.

"It's the new year...Everybody deserves a night off, anyway...You'll like this." Paul said as he walked out of the room. Dave reluctantly followed, knowing he would more than likely be forced out if he didn't.

Dave followed Paul into the lift where the two waited for it to go to the floor that they needed to go to. Paul pulled a pistol out of his pocket, it was a small revolver but enough to kill Dave if he tried to do anything. He noticed that on both of his fists he had metal on his knuckles, all with a line of steel that reached down into his sleeve. Dave pondered what they were but assumed it was for hitting him.

The lift door eventually opened and the two walked to a small door at the end of the corridor, it looked like any other door but when Paul opened, Dave discovered a set of stairs. The two walked down them, Dave still having no idea what was going on and then he was pushed through a final door. On the other side was a group of men in expensive suits holding their whiskey, they were surrounding something which Dave was pushed to.

Dave saw a couple of men bare knuckle fighting, the crowd were cheering and roaring for the two to fight it out. Within seconds one of the men fell to the ground, covered in blood. The winner lifted his arms up and roared, celebrating his victory.

"Who's next?" The fighter asked. His white shirt was covered in blood. The brute of a man was at least six foot tall and was three times the size of Dave, at least muscle wise. He had a beard that stretched down his neck and the eyes of a killer. Paul pushed Dave forward and the fighter looked at him, smiling.

"I guess me." Dave said as he handed his jacket to Paul and rolled up his sleeves.

The fighter ran towards Dave, throwing a punch but he quickly ducked out of the way. Dave punched the fighter in the kidney as he ran past him. The punch made the fighter fall to his knees, trying to pull himself up from that rather strong jab, Dave walked in front of him. Dave then proceeded to punch the fighter below the throat until he fell unconscious.

"Think you can fight a real man?" Paul asked as he walked out of the crowd. He threw his jacket to the ground along with Dave's and rolled up his sleeves.

Dave took a deep breath and looked at Paul, ready to fight. Paul looked at him smiling, he clenched his fists and sprinted towards Dave, he stopped right in front of Dave as he was about to duck and kicked his knee cap, he then punched him in the face and knocked the hero to the ground. Paul picked Dave up off the ground and proceeded to punch him over and over until he had enough. Paul dropped the body but much to his disbelief, Dave managed to get up. He was covered in blood, it stopped him from being able to see. Two men took Dave and dragged him away, Paul smiled and followed.

"Take him to lab, let's get him fixed before midnight." Paul said as they dragged him away.

X

Carrie was stood in her room. She was wearing the red dress that Stephen had sent to her room. She didn't really like it but it did suit her the only downside was that it brought back memories. When she turned to the mirror she could see herself on that night, covered in blood and hearing that laughter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

She turned to the door and left the room. She didn't really want to go to the party but she had to know what Stephen was up to, he didn't want a family, he wasn't that kind of man...At least that's all she knew.

Carrie walked into the party, she walked through the dance floor, pushing some people out the way and approaching the bar where Stephen was stood with Rachel. Kathleen was sat, sipping on her gin and tonic.

"Drink?" Carrie asked as she approached the group.

"Whiskey...You're favourite?" Rachel said as she snapped her fingers, the barman handed her a glass of whiskey which she made hover in the air and drift over to Carrie.

"Essentially….Let's wait for your brother at a table." Stephen commented. He seemed angry for some reason or at least worried.

"It's been a week, how is he getting here?" Kathleen asked as they the group walked over to a small reserved table.

"All he needs to do is take the stairs." Stephen said. Carrie looked at his hand when he took a sip of his drink, she noticed how it shaked.

"I'm sorry about Mindy Kathleen, it must have been hard on you." Carrie said to her aunt, she kept her eyes on Stephen though.

"Thank you Carrie, it...It still is difficult but Ralph is here so...He was always a good helper." Kathleen said. It felt weird for Stephen to hear his real name but comforting.

"Imagine that." Carrie said as she looked Stephen in the eyes.

"I helped you through your problems a few years ago." Stephen commented but Carrie didn't care.

"But Mindy's death, it must have been a shock...I mean, the killer could be anyone." Carrie said as she turned the conversation back to her cousin.

"Anyone indeed." Stephen commented. Carrie and Stephen stared at each other for a moment, each forcing their blame on each other.

The whole table went quiet for a second, the tension was starting to get to them but Rachel was the one to break it.

"Paul...You made it." Rachel said as she got up. She walked up to Paul and the two kissed. Carrie stared at Paul for a second, her heart pounding against her chest. He sat at the table with the group smiling and looking at Carrie, he had the grin of the devil.

It took a few more seconds but Dave eventually arrived and sat next to Paul, he looked at Carrie and the two just stared at each other for a moment, both completely shocked to see each other there. Carrie was confused, she had no idea what was going on and why Dave was there but there they were.

"Dave...It's good to see you again." Carrie said. Her voice was softer, lighter, it was probably because she was just happy to see a friend.

"Good to see you to." Dave said. He kept blinking, as if he was trying to get out of a bad dream. He shook his head a few times and his fingers were twitching.

"You ok Dave? Sorry, he had to have a little operation before we came." Paul said smiling as he looked at Dave. Carrie looked at him, she was terrified but he looked even worse.

"I see you made it, took you long enough." Stephen said as he stood up. The whole table turned their heads to the two men who were walking towards the table.

"Sorry, I was having a conversation with this gentleman here." Charlie said as he introduced the man next to him.

"Danny." Carrie whispered under her breath as she looked at her old boyfriend.

The two men looked a little different from the last time they were seen. They were pale and their hands kept shaking, Carrie noticed a few cuts around their neck and ears, as if a needle had gone in. They weren't right, they were broken in some way but Carrie could not put her finger on it, she was to shocked to see Danny there but he just stood there, not showing any emotion what-so-ever.

X

A few miles away Sue and Alex were driving down the road. Sue had managed to work out where Carrie was using the tracker. It was difficult to drive, there was so much snow that it was difficult for them to be safe on the road. Sue was working on the computer, trying to work out where they were whilst Alex kept his eyes on the road.

He started to slow down when he noticed a light, he stopped right in front of it and got out of the car. He slowly walked towards it, hiding the gun behind his back but as he got closer he realised it was a cabin for the rangers. He put the gun into his trousers and walked towards the door but before he opened it he looked at the car to see that the doors were open and that Sue was gone.

He took out his gun, panicking now but as he stepped away from the door, it opened. He turned to see who it was and walking out of it was Nemesis, kicking Alex to the ground.

"Let's make this the last round." Nemesis said as he walked towards Alex.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What did you think? What has happened to Dave, Charlie and Danny? What is Stephen actually up to? What do you want to see happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Escape

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **Chapter 7: Escape**

The whole group were sat at the table, drinking their drinks and talking as if they were friends, all of them except for Carrie. They were enjoying the night but to Carrie it felt forced, it felt fake as if they were told to do it. All she could was imagine Stephen as some kind of twisted puppet master, playing with the people around her. She looked at Dave who was opposite her, he didn't give her much eye contact but she knew he was on the same side as her.

"So how has your work been Charlie?" Stephen said. Charlie paused for a moment, looking at Stephen, he winced a little but then returned to normality, this just made Carrie even more alert.

"We're getting good results." Charlie said. He tried to eat his food but his hand was shaking to much for him to get it into his mouth. Stephen watched this carefully as if he was taking notes.

"Danny...What have you been up to?" Carrie asked as she watched her old boyfriend. He was acting like any other person but like Charlie he was struggling, shaking and blinking quickly.

"I've been great Carrie, just doing some research." Danny said. Like the evening, it sounded forced and Carrie could tell.

"You were dead….They told me you were dead." Carrie said. She was starting to get angry, she slammed her fist onto the table and everyone looked at her.

"Carrie, not really dinner time conversation now is it?" Stephen said as he tapped his fingers against the table. His hands stopped and started to shake like Charlies and Dannys but this was different, this was worse.

"So how long have you two been together?" Kathleen, still blind to the situation asked Rachel and Paul.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment." Stephen said as he struggled to get up. He knocked a glass of wine onto the floor, smashing it. He stumbled away, being followed by a group of guards.

"I need to go to." Carrie said as few moments later and rushed away from the table. The only people to care were Paul and Dave. Paul got up without saying a word and followed Carrie.

Carrie was following Stephen but as she kept her distance, Paul threw her into one of the bathrooms. She fell to the floor and Paul walked in, he waited for the people to run out and then rolled up his sleeves.

"What happened to you?" Carrie asked as she got up.

"I learnt magic." Paul said as he walked towards Carrie. She used her powers to push him back but he pulled a coin from his pocket and threw it at her. It hit her in the forehead before she could stop it, making her let him go.

Paul sprinted towards her and kicked Carrie into a wall. It felt like being hit by a car and would probably leave a mark like one.

"Asshole." Carrie muttered under her breath.

"I am going to tear you apart." Paul said. He walked towards her slowly, the red in his eyes made him look like some kind of demon but before he could do anything, Dave appeared and pulled Paul back.

"You cunt." Dave said as he spun him around and punched him as hard as he could, causing him to fall into one of the toilet cubicles.

"The knight in shining armour...Or in your case green and yellow." Paul said as he got up. The three looked at each other for a moment, the silence filling the room.

"Stephen order you to do this?" Carrie asked as she held Paul in his place. He was trying to fight it which only made it harder for him to escape.

"No..He'd probably have me killed for this...I just hate you." Paul explained. Carrie pushed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here." Carrie said as she ran out of the bathroom, Dave quickly followed.

Carrie and Dave ran into the corridor where three guards were aiming their guns at them, Carrie threw them into the wall and knocked them out. Dave picked up a gun and the two ran down the corridor, ready to get out of there.

"Wait…" Carrie said after they ran through a series of random corridors, trying to find an exit.

"What? We've got to go." Dave said. He ran towards a door that had a staircase on the other side, they wouldn't go on a lift in case they were waiting for them.

"I need to get Danny, I need to find out what happened to him...Go to that address and tell them that I'm here." Carrie said. She pointed to the gun and ran away. Dave looked at the gun to reveal that she had used her powers to make the metal on the gun move, revealing an address.

Dave ran down the stairs and found the basement, he peeped through to see that the place was filled with guards but it also provided him with an exit. He ran towards a car and smashed the door open. He jumped inside and drove off as quickly as he could. The guards had noticed him and started to shoot at the car but Dave only started to speed up, trying to get out of there as quickly as he could.

X

Carrie was walking along the corridor, she was going to try and work out what had happened to Danny before she left, she had to help him. As she was walking down the corridor something changed, something felt weird.

 _"Save me."_

Something was calling her, dragging her to room 237. All she could hear was a voice, getting louder as she got closer. She didn't know how to describe the voice, it was a strong southern accent, somewhere around Mississippi but there was something in the voice that made it sound different or at least hard to understand. She was trying to find Danny but this made her want to forget, she didn't want to but it was making her.

She looked at the door and forced it open, throwing it off its hinges. She walked into the room to see Stephen injecting himself with some kind of green chemical. In the bed beside him was a tall black man, he was skinny, almost like a skeleton.

"I had him moved up here, he was in to much pain down there...We drained him...There's nothing left." Stephen said as he forced the rest of the chemical into his arm. He put the needle down and started to twitch.

Stephen turned to Carrie, his eyes had turned bright green and his veins were now a bright purple. He fell down, holding onto the table as he tried to regain his balance. His fingers wouldn't stop shaking but within a few minutes he had returned to normal.

"That's better." Stephen said. He reached for his tie that he left on the bed and proceeded to put it on.

"What the fuck is going on here? WHO IS THAT?" Carrie asked. She was shocked, her heart was about to stop and she wanted to be sick at the sight of the dying man in the bed.

"His name is John Coffey, I met him at Green Mile...It's where they kept the death row inmates at Cold Mountain Penitentiary...It's also where I first met the Magician who used a different name at the time but that's doesn't matter." Stephen explained. He was breathing heavily, struggling as he did.

"Who is he?" Carrie asked as she walked closer to him, clenching her fists as she did. She looked into John's eyes, he was in pain.

"This is the man that granted us our power...This is the man Carrie...This is the man that started all of this." Stephen said as he showed Carrie the dying man, She couldn't help but feel angry, she hated Stephen but she wanted answers, she wanted to know what was going on.

X

Alex was crawling through the snow, he was fighting Nemesis in the cold, night and he had to admit that he was starting to lose. He ran towards him, jumping up in the air and kicking him but Nemesis caught the kick and threw him to the ground.

Alex tried to get up but Nemesis kicked him back to the ground and then stamped his foot on him. He pressed down hard and was starting to break the bones inside of him. Sue had been taken, he didn't know where she was and this was making him panic. Nemesis then stopped which gave Alex time to get up and register what was happening.

"Why did you stop?" Alex asked as he looked right into his eyes. He took the moment to swing his fist and punch Nemesis in the jaw but he was still stood still. He then turned his head as if he was being controlled and then sprinted away. Alex was stood there, confused as he watched Nemesis sprint as fast as a car.

Alex ran round the back of the cabin and found an emergency quad bike. He started to ride it down the road, hoping that he would catch up with Nemesis. Nemesis was sprinting down the road and jumped into a car, knocking it into the air.

The car landed and the ground, completely wrecked and Dave crawled out. He was covered in cuts and bruises from the crash. He looked at Nemesis, confused and a little frustrated.

"You going to kill me?" Dave asked as he managed to regain his balance.

Before the fight could begin, Alex appeared on the quadbike a moment later and got off. He walked up to the two who were about to fight.

"Need a hand?" Alex asked as he approached Dave with caution.

"Sure." Dave said as the two shook hands and looked at Nemesis. They took a deep breath and got ready to fight the monster.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. The next chapter is going to explain all of the backstory behind everything so if you have any questions I'll answer them for you. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Losing a Nemesis

**Hello and welcome. First off, I'm sorry it's been a while but I got very busy but I'm back now. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **Chapter 8: Losing a Nemesis**

Carrie was stood there, staring at her father as he looked like he was about to breakdown. He looked over the dying man and smiled, looking at him with love. Carrie hated him, she didn't know why but the sight of the man, it filled her with rage.

 _"Please...Save me from the devil."_ That voice, Carrie heard it again. There was so much pain, so much anger in his voice.

"How? How did he give us our power?" Carrie asked as she looked at the dying John.

"He was born here, the Overlook hotel...They say it's cursed, they say it was built on an indian burial ground. That doesn't matter, John here was in death row when me and Michael went looking for test subjects for an experiment. You should have seen him back then, the power he wielded was unimaginable." Stephen explained. He showed Carrie his hands, making a coin fly around them, dancing through his fingers.

"So you did this to him?" Carrie asked.

"I was dying Carrie, I was shot with a radioactive bullet and I was dying. I saw him resurrect a guard murdered by Magician and I wanted that power. I discovered this place, the Overlook hotel...Where he was born." Stephen said, he had the smile of the devil when he said it but Carrie was still stood there, looking at him as if he was the devil.

"So you took this place over? Experimented and tortured him?" Carrie argued.

"I had no choice, I had to survive. For my family, for the people I cared about." Stephen yelled in an attempt to justify himself but it didn't work.

"You never cared about anyone." Carrie yelled. Stephen didn't care about her insult, it was like running into a brick wall.

"The thing is Carrie, I'm a survivor, I always have been...I took my first life when I was fifteen, I kill which is why I hunt...I have died which is why I'm dead...I am the Dead Hunter because of him." Stephen said. He was now angry, the objects in the room were shaking and Carrie could feel the control he was trying to get around her, she was pushing him back but it was difficult.

"What's the end plan with this though? With all of this?" Carrie asked.

"This world has enemies daughter, enemies more powerful than anything you can imagine." Stephen explained. He calmed down a little bit but there was rage in his eyes, rage and fear.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"Edward Chow." Stephen said.

"Hello Carrie." Paul said as he jumped up behind Carrie, pushing a gun to the back of her head. He chuckled into her ear, it sent chills down her spine and the feeling of the against the back of her head didn't help.

X

Alex and Dave were staring at Nemesis, ready to face off for their final time. The snow was thick which meant they couldn't move as fast as they normally would, the cold was starting to get to them. Dave and Alex were shaking but they would manage, there were more important things to think about at the moment.

Dave was in pain and he was bleeding, the wounds weren't to bad but they sting which would make it difficult for him to fight but he's been in worse conditions and pulled through.

"This is going to be fun." Nemesis said as he looked at the two. They stared at his eyes, the only thing that you could see of him that wasn't protected by the white armour.

Dave picked up some snow and threw it at Nemesis, blinding him for a second. Alex ran towards Nemesis, kicking him in the chest. Dave turned his attention to the car and picked up a broken pipe that had fallen off the wrecked car.

Nemesis pushed Alex back and then kicked him in the knee. Dave ran towards Nemesis and smacked him in the leg with the pipe which caused Nemesis to fall to the ground. Dave smacked Nemesis in the face with the pole. He went to do it again but Nemesis caught the pole and swung Dave over him. Nemesis jumped up but as he did, Alex punched him in the face. Dave jumped up and kicked Nemesis backwards whilst Alex shoved him over. Nemesis fell to the ground but as he tried to get up the two heroes kept punching him.

"Where's Sue?" Alex said as he punched Nemesis in the face, he thought he split his knuckles when he punched him but it was affecting Nemesis so he had to keep going.

"She's safe...For now." Nemesis said as he pulled out a grenade and threw it behind the two heroes. They turned around and jumped out of the way. The explosion kept them down for a second but a second too long.

Dave went to get up but Nemesis grabbed hold of him, throwing him into the air. Dave hit the ground and managed to get up but by then Nemesis was right in front of him. He punched him in the face and then kicked him in the chest, Dave fell toward and Nemesis pushed him into the snow.

"Some fighter." Nemesis said as he grabbed hold of Dave's neck. Alex tackled Nemesis off Dave and fell backwards. He looked at Dave and nodded towards the car as Nemesis got up.

Dave and Alex ran towards Nemesis. This time Nemesis tried the first attack by swinging his fist towards Alex but missed when his target ducked. Alex grabbed his chest and pushed him against the wrecked car. Alex jumped backwards and Dave punched Nemesis in the chest and then in the face, grabbing a grenade from his belt as he stepped back. Alex ran back to grab the quad bike. He revved it up and let it go, directing it straight into Nemesis, crushing his legs and enabling him to move. Dave then threw the grenade into the wreckage and watched the explosion.

The two heroes took a moment to catch their breath, trying to work out what to do next. Alex walked towards the fiery wreckage, looking at the broken body as it burnt. He took a deep breath which was followed by a sigh filled with frustration.

"You ok?" Dave asked.

"I need to find Sue Snell...Know her?" Alex asked. He looked at Dave, begging him for some good news.

"A little." Dave said as he walked towards the burning wreckage.

"He took her, she's probably at the hotel." Alex said as he looked at the large building.

"She isn't going there...She's going someplace else." Nemesis croaked, he could barely get any words out but there they were his last.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"She's going to the birthplace of the Fraternity." Nemesis said. He then started to laugh, taunting the heroes in his final moments. He then pinned his last grenades, making sure that they won't get anymore information from him.

Alex and Dave noticed and ran back, jumping from the explosion. They looked around and knew that it would have drawn attention so they were going to have to leave and work out how to find Sue.

"Let's head to New York, I got a place there." Dave said.

X

Carrie was stood in the room with her father and her nemesis. Paul moved towards Stephen but kept the gun pointed at her, smiling like a devil as he did. She remembered Paul before the whole ordeal, she remembered thinking he was a really nice kid but needed a little toughening up like she did...And now he's a psychotic murdering machine thanks to Stephen, she saw a little humour in that...Only a little.

"History lesson? Oh I do love history...Tell her the stories of the Fraternity, did you know that the original organisation came about so that they could bring peace to the world...How funny." Paul said as he kept the gun at Carrie, he looked at John and laughed a little.

"Peace by killing all of the heroes." Stephen corrected.

"And then there is no one to fight then, they can take control and rule with an iron boot...Peace." Paul explained. He seemed rather happy with that dream, thinking about the hell he could raise so that he could bring peace.

"Is that your definition of peace Paul?" Carrie asked as she looked around the room. She noticed there was a bathroom behind them that had a window that looked outside.

"All I know it that it is unobtainable in its truest form, it needs to be simulated or at least forced." Paul explained.

"You know what Paul...I'd agree with you if weren't such a cunt." Carrie said as she jumped towards Paul. He tried to shoot her but Carrie stopped the bullet leave the chamber, she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, uppercutting him as he came close. Paul ended up spitting blood and teeth out as she threw him to the ground.

Carrie forced Stephen to come towards her and punched him, she used her powers to push him back and out of the window but before she could fight him, she turned to Paul.

"You're just going to keep killing aren't you? It took me a long time but I learnt my lesson." Carrie said as she looked at the monster.

"You can't kill me Carrie, it's not in your best interest." Paul said as he unbuttoned his shirt. Underneath was a small black box with a red vial next to it in the middle of his chest.

"What is that?" Carrie asked.

"When my heart stops this is injected into me...It's the serum that was created from the remains of Night Demon...If you kill me, I'll come back and you won't be able to stop me." Paul said. He struggled speaking, there was so much blood in his mouth it made it hard for him to speak as it poured out of his mouth.

Carrie looked around, taking a moment to think and pushed Paul's head against the wall, knocking him out. She'd have to find a way to kill him soon but now was not the time. Carrie flew out of the building and towards Stephen who was in the snow. He got up and brushed it off.

"Are we really going to do this?" Stephen asked.

"I'm ending all of this." Carrie said. She pushed Stephen back, throwing him into a tree but he wasn't hurt at all, something which annoyed Carrie. The sirens went off and the dogs started to bark, Carrie knew that security was going to find them to which meant Rachel would get involved.

"This place, it has power...Enough power to bring your boyfriend back from the dead...It can make us gods." Stephen explained. He didn't like the idea of fighting Carrie, he may be her enemy but he still didn't want to do it.

"No." Carrie said. She used her powers to block Stephens throat, not allowing any air in or out so that he suffocates. She didn't want to use her powers like that but she had to knock him out some how. Once he hit the ground she picked up the body and shot off into the sky.

Carrie flew back to her safe house in New York, she was exhausted from the flight and wanted to rest but she couldn't because Stephen was unconscious and he could wake up at anytime so he had to be dealt with first. She had taken over Mindy's old safe houses and some of them had cells built into them for interrogating which is what Carrie needed right now.

Once he was placed in his cell Carrie reached for the phone and tried to ring Dave but there was no answer. She was going to make sure he was by her side when she was going to end the Fraternity.

X

The next day a place landed at an airport a few miles away from the Overlook hotel, it was the go to airline when you wanted to spend a week at the hotel because it was easy to get from one to the other. Several people in suits got off the plane and with them was a large coffin that they had specially transported. Alongside the coffin was a young Japanese man who wore an expensive red suit. His face was covered in tattoos, the symbols on his face looked like a mix between Aramaic, Japanese and ancient Chinese. He looked at the coffin that was dark red and approached a driver waiting for them.

"Are you ready to go to the Overlook Hotel?" The driver asked.

"Ready." The man in the red suit replied. The driver smiled and walked out of the airport, showing his client where the car is.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So did you like the chapter? What would you like to see next? Who is the man in the red suit? Will Carrie find a way to destroy the Fraternity once and for all? Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Train journey home

Hello and welcome. First off, I'm sorry for it being a while again but it's been absolutely hell at the moment. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.

Chapter 9: Train journey home

*Chaos95: Sorry for not replying to you last time but it has been hell at the moment.

That moment when you realise where you are, the horrific moment when you realise that you have no idea where you are. Most people have it after a one night stand and even then it only lasts a second but for Stephen, it's lasted hours. He woke up in some cold, dark cell in what seemed to be a basement. There was a glass door in front of him, keeping him away from the world. The lights came on, blinding him for a moment and then Carrie walked in.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Stephen asked. He tried to use his powers but something was stopping him, everytime he tried to crack the glass it hurt him to much.

"I like to think Mindy loved me but after my little break down she had something made just incase it happened again." Carrie said as she picked up a small syringe that had been left on the side and made it float in the air.

"It would have come in handy during your little spat." Stephen replied.

"She was in prison and when I found out about it so I hid them." Carrie said as she dropped the syringe. She took another one out of a desk.

"So why does it hurt." Stephen asked. It felt like his muscles were being torn to shreds whenever he tried to use his powers.

"Because I injected you with too much because you're shit father." Carrie said as she smiled. She took another syringe out of the desk and placed it next to the other one.

"Is this how it starts...You tell me how terrible I was and I apologise which ends in us becoming father and daughter." Carrie said as she got closer to the glass, she was getting angry, her hatred of him was starting to become to much for her to hold in.

"No...You're going to tell me everything there is to know about the Fraternity, who is in it and how I destroy it." Carrie said as she tapped on the glass.

"The Fraternity has been around for hundreds of years, a brotherhood of killers. Wesley destroyed it and the mafia took it over which I helped dismantle, I then set up a new Fraternity...Do you understand? If you destroy the Fraternity, someone will just come along and rebuild it." Stephen said as he walked up to the glass, staring at his daughter and feeling nothing but love because of how his daughter had become more like himself.

"And I'll destroy it." Carrie replied. Stephen smirked at this.

"You'll have to kill us Carrie, you'll have to kill the entire Fraternity in order to keep it down do you understand that? You're in a world where there is no mercy and you cannot show it or you will be eaten alive." Stephen yelled at Carrie but she didn't listen to him.

"You said you wanted a family...Why?" Carrie asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm dying...My power comes at a cost and that cost is my life." Stephen said. Carrie looked at his hands which wouldn't stop shaking.

"Explain." Carrie demanded.

"I was shot with a radioactive bullet by a man called Edward Chow. I was dying and I knew of a man called John Coffey who could heal anything so me and Michael….We used him to heal me but it was only temporary so we opened him up and created a serum to heal me." Stephen explained. He didn't like remembering those times, he knew he was a monster back then and he knew he was one now but he still didn't like to think about it.

"And that's how you got your powers?" Carrie asked.

"...Yes but not without experimentation. We had to make sure that I would survive which is where Miller came in, I needed someone to get test subjects. Fun fact, that's where Night Demon came from." Stephen explained. He seemed a little happy with Night Demon but Carrie could tell that he was hurt by him, he knew who Night Demon was and tore that away.

"You'll do anything to survive." Carrie scolded. She took out her phone and went to text Dave.

"I'll do anything so that I can come home to my family." Stephen replied. Carrie stared at him for a moment and then walked away, trying not to hurt him.

X

Dave and Alex were on the train back to New York. They managed to get hold of some clothes and tickets but the ride home was long and tense. Alex was staring into the distance, thinking about Sue whereas Dave was getting ready for New York.

"Stephen better know where she is or I'm going to kill him." Alex said. She was all he could think about, he needed her safe.

"Who is Edward Chow? Carrie sent me a message asking about him." Dave asked as he put his phone down.

"He was a warlord, he lead a revolution against Nastavnik but was killed by the Dead Hunter." Alex explained.

"How are you alive? After the riots I mean." Dave asked.

"Edward Chow kept me alive, kept me fighting." Alex explained. He could remember those days, the days of pure pain as Chow kept him alive.

"You just said he died." Dave said.

"The Dead Hunter may have killed him but his legacy lived through others." Alex explained. Dave didn't want to say anything, he knew it sounded insane but he couldn't help himself.

"That sounds insane." Dave commented. Alex scowled at him, offended by his comment.

"And you're working with Carrie White?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject. Dave looked at him for a moment, trying to work out what Alex meant.

"What?" Dave asked.

"You know, that girl who destroyed an entire town and half of New York...The girl who has taken so many lives and you choose to fight by her side." Alex explained. He hated Carrie, anyone could work that by the way he said it.

"She's a good person, she just came from a rough home." Dave said, trying to defend her.

"That good person killed my brother, she has the ability to destroy countless lives and we let her roam free, doing whatever she wants." Alex replied.

"She does what she has to because of people like you." Dave argued. He knew what Alex was and the problems he has caused, at the end of the day he was a villain to him.

"We get the job done, we not only destroy our enemies but we also destroy where they came from...So that there is no chance of them returning. Your enemies will keep returning and they do. How many times has Pennywise gone on a killing spree? Or Valerie? Or the Magician?" Alex argued. He was getting frustrated, he hated Carrie and he disagreed with their methods.

"Carrie killed Magician." Dave said. He wasn't happy about it but he had to admit that even he would have done it.

"But she didn't destroy the root and now he has returned in the form of another because of your inability to get the job done." Alex screamed at Dave. The other passengers on the train looked at the two and they went silent for a few moments before looking at each other.

X

Paul was running down the corridor, he had an assault rifle in his hand and was being accompanied by three other men as well as Asylum. They were all holding military grade assault rifles and wearing body armour. They turned around a corner, running towards the gunshots.

"Open fire." Paul yelled as they saw a group of armed men. They weren't wearing the suits and armour that Paul was wearing but they were dressed in standard military uniform.

Paul and his men started to shoot the soldiers. Asylum managed to shoot three of them before the man in the red suit appeared. He slowly walked down the corridor, holding two small pistols and staring at Asylum. The symbols on his face started to move around and he raised his pistols into the air.

The man started to pull the trigger, the bullets flew out of the chamber and his Pauls men. Paul started to shoot the red suited man but he wouldn't go down. A bullet managed to find its way to Paul chest.

"Fucker." Paul screamed as he fell to the floor. The bullet had torn through his body armour, he crawled away, trying to get somewhere where he can recover.

Asylum dropped his gun and looked at the red suited man. He was dressed in heavy, black body armour that covered his entire body. He pulled out a knife and ran towards the man, tackling him to the ground. He launched the knife downwards, hoping to tear him open but his arm was blocked, the red suited man put in a lot of strength into holding him off, he took one hand off and slammed Asylum to the side, throwing him into a wall. He jumped up and walked towards Asylum, kicking him back to the ground as he tried to get up.

"Which room is Kathleen White in?" The red suited man asked. Asylum stayed silent and after a few moments his fate became sealed. The red suited man picked him up by the

throat, looking through the mask and snapping his neck with all the strength he had.

Paul was running down the corridor, his chest was struggling to heal but he managed to get up. He sprinted as quickly as he could down the corridor, trying to get to Kathleen. He found Nastavnik stood outside of her room, cutting down two soldiers with his sword.

"Where is she?" Paul said as he slammed himself into her door.

"You touch her, you die." Nastavnik said as he put the sword to Paul throat. Paul stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what he should do next.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Who is attacking the Fraternity? Will Stephen tell Carrie what she wants to know? What will Dave and Alex do? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Return of the Damned

**Chapter 10: Return of the Damned**

Dave and Alex had finally made it back to New York, it was one of the worst trips they had ever been on but at least they were back. The two stumbled off the train, they were exhausted due to the fact that they hadn't slept because they didn't trust each other. They got a cab over to the Carries safe house, it was a small little building over in Queens that had practically collapsed. It was destroyed a few years ago when Carrie attacked New York.

Dave and Alex walked into the building, it was formerly a restaurant but the place had collapsed. They forced a door open and then crawled under a hole. On the other side was a small door that had a standard lock.

"A little basic?" Alex said as he looked at the lock. Dave pushed him back and started to type the password. The door unlocked and he walked in, letting them walk into a small, dark room.

"I was expecting a little more." Dave said as he walked in. He looked around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Stephen sat in his cell. He stood up, looking at the two and started to tap on the glass in between them.

"Don't let him out." Carrie said as she walked in behind them.

"I'm only a hostage." Stephen mocked but Carrie just glared at him.

"A dangerous one, let's not forget how dangerous you actually are though." Carrie replied.

"Alex, It's good to see you again...How are you feeling?" Stephen said sarcastically as Alex put his bag onto the floor.

"I'm going to tear you apart Stephen, you and the rest of your Fraternity." Alex replied.

"Don't speak to the prisoner either. How was the trip?" Carrie replied as she stared at her father, trying to get it into his mind that he was her prisoner.

"Difficult." Dave said.

 **X**

Paul and Nastavnik were in the car park of the hotel. They were running around, looking for any of the attackers. They were accompanied by several of their men and Kathleen. They ran towards one of the cars that they had left there and kept an eye out for anyone.

"Check outside, make sure that it's ok to leave." Nastavnik ordered. He had his gun ready and looked around, trying to make sure that they were alone.

"Where's Stephen?" Kathleen asked. She was afraid, she had no idea what was going on and didn't know what to do.

"Not here. Get into the car." Nastavnik replied.

As Kathleen got into the car, there was a large explosion coming from the garage doors. Two cars burst in and several soldiers got out, ready to fire. Another group of soldiers came in through the door behind them and along with them, the man in the red suit. They all stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"We need to get Kathleen out of here." Nastavnik yelled.

The man in the red suit shot Paul and the rest of his soldiers opened fired. They cut the men down like and destroyed the car. They purposely avoided Kathleen and Nastavnik. The two were taken by the soldiers and taken away. Paul was on the floor, covered in blood but he would be able to make it. The man in the red suit walked up to him and picked him up by the throat. The two stared at each other for a moment until Paul spat in his face, the man in the red suit threw him into the car, smashing it.

"You trying to kill me? Put a bit of effort into it." Paul said.

"Your sins are the blood of the innocent...You will be judged." The man said as he pulled out a knife and pushed it into Pauls heart, forcing him to go unconscious.

Nastavnik and Kathleen were taken upstairs to the room where John was being kept. The two walked into the room and looked at the body, this was the first time Kathleen had been there, she looked at Nastavnik, terrified and confused but he didn't offer her any help. He didn't look at her, he tried to keep his eyes on the coffin that had been placed next to him.

"What's that?" Kathleen asked.

Several scientists started to put tubes into the coffin, they were attached to John and his blood started to enter the coffin. Nastavnik took Kathleen's hand, he knew she was afraid but secretly he was even more, his heart was beating faster than it ever has. He looked at the coffin and the blood stopped going in. The scientists opened it up and took a step back.

"What have you done?" Nastavnik asked. Before he could do anything, a figure burst out of the coffin and stared at Nastavnik. He was dressed in black bandages that were starting to dangle off him, his skin was visible and it was nearly rotten.

"Nastavnik." The creature growled as it jumped off the coffin. His eyes were orange, burning in his eyes.

"...Run." Nastavnik said but before anything could happen the creature grabbed hold of Nastavnik by the throat.

"No...She...Doesn't…Go...Anywhere." The Creature growled as it pointed to Kathleen. A couple of soldiers grabbed hold of her, putting their guns to her head.

"You died." Nastavnik whispered.

"Tell...Dead….Hunter." The Creature growled to Nastavnik as he threw him to the floor.

 **X**

The Soldiers had taken the bodies into the woods where they would throw them into the river, to be disposed of. They piled some of them up and pushed them down into the river, they had done at least three piles by now. They picked up Paul, who was still unconscious and threw him on top of the pile, he was still bleeding but he hadn't given up. He jumped up, screaming and attacking one of the soldiers. He punched him in the face several times and took his gun, he got shot a few times but managed to get over them and killed the other soldier. A group of soldiers surrounded him, raising their guns. Their hearts were racing, they were breathing heavily and their fingers were shaking...They were nervous.

"Come on then." Paul said as he spat out some blood.

 **X**

Alex was looking around the small base that Carrie had set up, there wasn't many weapons but that wasn't really her style. He walked up to Stephen who was sat on the floor, the two looked at each other for a moment.

"So...Edward Chow." Stephen said as he stood up and walked towards the glass.

"You murdered him." Alex replied.

"He had it coming." Stephen replied. Alex looked at his cocky grin and wanted to stab him, most of them did.

"And so do you." Alex replied.

"And you're going to be the person to do it?" Stephen asked as he started to tap the glass in different places.

"No, Carrie is...She's so close to going over the edge you have no idea. The death of Mindy really shook her. I think she has what it takes to be a great killer." Alex said. Stephen then looked at Alex, dead serious and concerned.

"Why does she have to kill me?" Stephen asked.

"You're the Fraternity or what's left of it….Edward Chow is going to take care of it and I promise you...I will make your own daughter hate you." Alex replied. He started to tap the glass and look at Stephen with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Stephen asked. Alex took a step back and lifted up his shirt, revealing the symbol of Edward Chow.

"My brother was killed by you freaks, the first time I attacked you I used people of equal strength but this time, I'll tear you apart using each other...Anyway, you don't really care about her." Alex explained.

"You don't know what drives me." Stephen replied.

"You don't even have a plan Stephen, you're just making it up as you go along and hoping that you're on the right side...This time, you're not." Alex said as he walked away, leaving Stephen to think on his next move and whether or not it should be to help his daughter.

 **X**

Charles Palmer, one of the heads of the Fraternity was driving home in his car at night. He was texting on his phone and his bodyguards were sat next to him, crushing him in his seat. The road was dark and everyone was alert but as they drove down the road, Rachel flew down. She walked towards the car and used her powers to pick it up and crushed it in the air.

As the hotel was taken over by Edward Chow, his forces travelled the world, eliminating all members of the Fraternity. The powerful businessmen were killed in their homes or their offices and their information was taken. As the attacks happened under everyone's noses and made to look like accidents or suicides, some were spared for another night...This was only a warning.

But back at the hotel where the Fraternity was not only hunted down but exterminated but as they went into every room, they approached one that they dared not enter. Two of them approached the door and slowly opened it, the door handle started to vibrate in their hand and as they opened the door they were blinded by the light inside. The light eventually consumed the two men and destroyed them and inside the light was an unknown figure.

 **Sorry it's taken so long but it's been hell at the moment and I'm reworking the last part of the story. Did you like it? What do you think should happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Doctor Sleep

**Chapter 11: Doctor Sleep**

Paul, the Magician but not to all. To most the Magician was a psychopath who became obsessed with Mindy and Carrie and felt compelled to show them what it really took to be a hero. Paul was only a child when he first heard Magicians name on the news, he had taken over a prison and 'killed' a mercenary along with a hundred other civilians, he was also the cause of the riots that took place that day. Paul didn't know what to think but over the next couple of years, the monsters name was on the news more and more and his life was turned upside down. His father left his mother for his new partner Bill and he felt the repercussions from that.

Paul was beaten and tortured by his peers for months, it took a damaged Mindy to find him and help him up after being beaten mercilessly in the street. She trained him and showed him how to fight against the bullies but he was afraid. That's when it happened, Mindy captured Magician and the two met for the first time. Little did any of the heroes know that Magician was secretly showing Paul a knew way of fighting in which the world was his enemy.

It took him a long time but he eventually looked up to the psychopath and even when Ralph offered to make him stronger, Paul kept hold of that lesson that Magician taught him. He taught him to use the darkness in him because its not going anywhere. It took a long time but Paul was at the front door of Lady Valerie, Magicians assistant.

She was hiding in an old cinema that had shut down after one of the dozens of attacks on the city. The whole place was boarded up but Paul knew how to get in. He was injured and the serum in his body was starting to go, he was becoming mortal without another top up. He had stolen a car and drove there, nearly passing out several times.

The doors opened and Valerie walked out with several of her soldiers. She was an attractive lady with long red hair and wearing a red leather outfit. Her skin was pale and had black rings around her eyes. The soldiers looked like homeless people who were handed a gun and told to fight.

"Valerie." Paul said. He could barely stand up and she smiled at him, taking out a knife and putting it to his throat.

"So you're the new Magician...Wow." Valerie said sarcastically.

"You don't approve?" Paul asked.

"You can use his name, wield his weapons and order his men but you'll never be him." Valeria explained as she pushed the knife towards him but not breaking his skin.

"I may not be him but I am the Magician."

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Valeria asked. Paul smiled and knocked the knife out of her hand, he then grabbed her by the throat and started to crush it. The serum may have been wearing off but he still had a little bit of strength and speed.

"Because I know how to destroy the heroes that caused his death." Paul said as he threw Valerie to the ground. The soldiers aimed their guns at Paul, ready to shoot on command. Valerie got up and reached out her hand and Paull shook it.

 **X**

Carrie was sat on a rooftop, looking over the city. Dave walked up there and handed Carrie a cup of coffee. She took a sip and they stood in silence for a few moments before someone had to break it.

"I tried so hard to start again, to get some new heroes together and fix this city but it just isn't enough is it." Dave explained as he thought about the group of heroes he assembled but they had all been killed.

"Do you ever want to stop?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I tried a few times but I don't think I am. Even when I died I was still undercover, trying to take down Chris." Dave explained. He was talking about the time he became a policeman in order to find out who was in the Fraternity.

"Once this is over, once we take down the Fraternity or whoever...I'm done, I'm leaving." Carrie explained but she wasn't confident that she would make it that long.

"So what's the plan? I think we've got everything out of Stephen...You going to kill him?" Dave asked.

"I want to, he's hurt me so much and he's done so much worse to others." Carrie explained, trying to justify the thoughts in her head.

"Is there a but coming?" Dave asked.

"...I'm not Mindy." Carrie said and that summed up the entire problem, Carrie had the ability to kill but she didn't have conviction that Mindy possessed when it came to that kind of justice.

"Carrie, you should know...Sometimes killing is an option. If he gets out, he will kill people you know that." Dave explained and Carrie knew he was right, she knew what she had to do.

"When this is over, he's going to die but Dave...We need to find Sue and we need to destroy the Fraternity." Carrie explained. That was her goal, that was what was keeping her going.

"I think someone already has." Dave said as he handed Carrie his phone with several news articles about Fraternity members being killed and all of their files being released online.

 **X**

Alex was walking through the ruins of an apartment block that had been destroyed in the riots he caused a few years ago. They were mostly abandoned despite the homeless people who lived in it. Rachel flew in and approached Alex and quickly kissed him.

"The Damned are taking out the Fraternity as we speak.. I made sure Palmer is dead, you know this is going to cause everyone to go into red alert." Rachel explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem. That'll cause the Fraternity to go running and then we can launch the final plan." Alex replied. He looked out at the city with nothing but hate in his eyes, Rachel looked at him, clearly exhausted but ready for her next mission.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Nothing good." Alex said as he turned around and looked at her in the eyes.

"And my sister?" Rachel asked.

"She'll break and then she'll burn." Alex answered which caused Rachel to smile.

"...Good."

 **X**

Nastavnik and Kathleen were waiting in one of the bedrooms. The Damned had already swept the hotel and taken everyone out who was a member of the Fraternity, it felt like it was just them two. Edward Chow entered the room, he looked a lot different since their first encounter. He now wore a golden mask and black, kevlar like armour.

"I thought I was meant to go and see Stephen?" Nastavnik asked as he walked up to Edward Chow.

"And you will...You will go with my lieutenant here." Chow explained as the man in the red suit walked towards them.

"What exactly is your plan Chow? Because it doesn't really make any sense." Nastavnik asked. He took a step closer but the man in the red suit pointed a gun at him.

"Bring me the Dead Hunter, I will break him before I burn him." Edward Chow explained.

"And then your men tear the country apart?" Nastavnik asked.

"We will cleanse the world, destroy all the evil in it….Doctor Sleep." Edward Chow explained as he stepped to the side. Another man walked in, he was wearing a similar mask to Edward but this one was silver and looked more like a face than Chows circular mask. He wore a white three piece suit and gloves, the only part of him that was visible was his eyes.

"What?" Nastavnik asked.

"Send him to complete his mission." Edward Chow explained. Doctor Sleeps eyes started to glow, a burning white lights started to pour out and Nastavnik disappeared. Edward Chow then walked towards Kathleen who was terrified at this point.

"Now...I have something planned for you." Edward Chow explained.

 **X**

Carrie and Dave were walking through their base, approaching Stephen as he just watched them. Carrie was shaking and Dave put his hands on her shoulders and trying to reassure her that it would be alright. Alex was sat in the base, trying to work out where exactly Sue was being held but he wasn't having much luck.

"So where exactly is the Fraternity's birthplace?" Alex asked as he stared at several maps.

"The Overlook Hotel was where the first meeting was." Stephen said.

"WELL SHE CAN'T BE THERE." Alex screamed, he had been there and she wasn't there, they both knew she wasn't there.

"...Nastavnik was there when the Fraternity was born. He proposed to the other war lords across the world to meet together, work together to achieve their goals...If you want to find Sue, she'll be in Nastavniks first temple which was built on an island off the coast of Russia." Stephen explained. He fell to the ground, groaning about the pain.

"What's up?" Carrie asked as she walked over to him.

"I told you I was dying." Stephen explained as he fell to the floor.

Carrie started to walk towards him to see if he was alright and not faking but then she saw a faint blue light in the middle of the room. She walked towards it but before she could work out what it was, there was an explosion of blue energy which threw everyone to the floor. Stephens glass cell was destroyed and a lot of the computer equipment was destroyed by the blue energy bolts flying through the base. Nobody could look at the light, it was blinding and the energy bolts were destroying everything.

"CARRIE...SAVE ME...CARRIE." Someone screamed from inside the energy. Carrie got up and walked towards it, trying to block out the burning energy which was pushing her back. She recognised the voice though, it was Danny.

"Danny?" Carrie screamed but before she could do anything there was another flash of light and she was knocked out unconscious.

Dave and Alex had been knocked out by the energy but Stephen managed to keep awake but only just. He managed to pull himself up and make his way out of the base.

 **X**

Paul was looking around his new base. Valerie had assembled a fairly large army but needed a military leader. Paul walked around, wearing Magician's coat and holding one of his canes, he felt right. Just as he started to enjoy himself, there was a flash of blue light and Nastavnik fell to the floor, covered in cuts.

"What the fuck?" Nastavnik said to himself. Several soldiers ran up to him but before they could do anything, he pulled one to the ground and took his gun.

"Nastavnik old buddy." Paul yelled as he ran up to Nastavnik.

"I need you." Nastavnik whispered.

 **Ok so just to sum up. Carrie is going to go and find Sue but Stephen has now escaped and Danny has returned, what will she prioritise? Nastavnik and Paul are going to be working together? But will he be fulfilling his mission and what is Edward Chows plan? Everything will be explained next time and until Next time, have fun.**


	12. Terrible ideas

**Chapter 12: Terrible ideas**

Stephen Dolan, Ralph White, Shisha No Hanta...It didn't matter what his name was because to most he was the Dead Hunter, one of the most terrifying mercenaries to have ever walked the earth, he has completed missions in North Korea, Cambodia Afghanistan. Nobody knew where he came from or how he got his power but everyone had their own theories. He was a myth in the mercenary community, someone who comes and goes as he pleases, leaving nothing but destruction behind him.

Stephen was walking through a train station, he had dyed his hair white and wore a purple shirt with grey trousers. He had managed to escape his cell when Doctor Sleep appeared but he didn't want to go back, he wanted to go into hiding. He bought his ticket and knew that people were looking for him. He walked through the metal detectors and smiled, he used his powers to slightly disrupt the machines and letting him in. As he went to buy a coffee, he saw a familiar face looking for him...Marcus. Stephen knew it would be wise to avoid him so he walked away but Marcus noticed.

"Stephen?" Marcus asked as he ran towards the white haired man.

"Forget me." Stephen said as he turned around, using his powers to twist Marcus' insides, he stared at the detective and was impressed for finding him but he then caused a coffee cart to collapse and spill coffee everywhere. He pushed Marcus back and disappeared into the crowd as Marcus went looking for him through panicking people.

He walked down the corridor, the station was fairly empty which he didn't like, he wanted to blend into a crowd but he would make do. As he walked down the corridor, he felt a strange presence, the whole room went cold and the lights flickered before shutting off.

Stephen turned around, curious about what was happening. He reached into his bag and held onto the pistol he had hidden in there. He walked towards a figure stood at the end of the corridor, staring at him.

"Who are you?" Stephen asked.

The walked towards him, very slowly but fast enough to still make Stephen suspicious. He pulled out the pistol and aimed at the figure as he started to run but the gun started to heat up and Stephen dropped it, it smashed like glass when it hit the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stephen asked as he used his powers to create a barrier to stop the figure but that failed and Stephen was thrown down the corridor, flying down it he turned around and was caught by the figure. It was Doctor Sleep and as Stephen looked around, he wasn't in the train station anymore.

Doctor Sleep threw Stephen across the room and he hit the ground. He tried to get up but as he looked around, he realised where he was...He was back in the Overlook hotel, he tried to get up, looking around the lobby but as he did, an army of Damned soldiers burst in and surrounded him. Stephen looked around, he had thirty guns pointed at him, he was going to fight but before he could, he saw Edward Chow walk into the room wit Kathleen.

"Dead Hunter...Remember me?" Edward Chow said as he saw Stephen for the first time in a while.

"I thought Nastavnik was bringing him here?" Kathleen whispered to Chow.

"Change of plan." Edward Chow whispered back. He walked towards Stephen who was trying to work out what was going on.

"Chow? You look good despite the mask." Stephen said but Chow took him by the throat and raised him into the air.

"I have you now Dead Hunter." Edward Chow said. Underneath his helmet there was a hellish grin.

 **X**

Carrie was in an old gym that had been abandoned, it shut down because the owners wanted to leave the neighbourhood. Carrie was hitting the punching bag as hard as she could but she ended up getting sucked into the darkness that was her mind. She was angry at herself and she was angry at everyone else, she was just angry.

"It's not your fault he got out, nothing could have been done." Dave said as he walked into the gym. Carrie turned around and looked at him, still angry about what had happened.

"What do we do? Alex wants to get Sue and Stephen is gone and Danny...Is…." Carrie explained, she went to finish but couldn't, she kept thinking of Danny and what could be happening to him.

"I've asked Marcus to get Stephen, me and Alex are going to the island...We think you should come with us." Dave explained but Carrie wasn't having any of it, she wanted blood.

"And forget about Danny?" Carrie asked. She wanted Stephens head on a spike but Danny was her friend, more than that...She couldn't forget about him.

"Odds are, he's in the Overlook hotel which is flooded with soldiers….We can't go there, it's suicide." Dave explained.

"I think I know where I can get an army." Carrie explained. She had an idea and knew it was terrible but it was her only choice despite how stupid it was.

 **X**

Carrie had sent Dave and Alex to the island, they were going to make their own way there but Carrie wasn't sure how, she didn't want to know. Dave and Alex knew how to conduct stealth missions, it was their thing and Carrie knew she wasn't the most subtle person out there. She was flying to a small cinema that had been shut down and taken over by criminals. She knew where the army was and she knew this was a terrible idea but she was running out of ideas.

Carrie flew towards the roof, she had been noticed but that didn't stop her. She forced part of the roof to collapse and she flew through and landed in the cinema. She got up and looked around, there was at least fifteen soldiers running towards her, trying to load their guns. Carrie pushed them back, throwing them into the wall and forcing a large set of doors infront of her to open.

She walked into the room where Valerie was sat, sharpening her sword and looking at Carrie as she entered. As she walked in, some of the guards got their guns ready but they knew better than to get involved. Valerie jumped out of her seat and walked towards Carrie.

"Now what do you want?" Valerie asked as she put the sword to Carries throat. Carrie looked at the blade as the metal started to bend towards the ground.

"I have a proposal for you." Carrie said. She was screaming at herself, last time she pulled a stunt like this people died, good people...She really didn't want to but she needed help getting there.

"Which is?" Paul asked as he walked into the room with two hungry attack dogs. They were growling at anything that wasn't them, Paul looked at Carrie and smiled.

"I need an army at attack the Overlook hotel." Carrie said, admitting to herself that the idea was terrible.

"They've got new owners, more powerful owners." Paul explained, he was laughing as he said it.

"Carrie...We need to talk." Nastavnik said as he walked into the room. Carrie looked at him, shocked to see him there.

"What's...What the fuck is going on?" Carrie asked.

"I've been sent here to fetch Dead Hunter for Edward Chow but there are rumours that he has already been captured." Nastavnik explained as he walked towards Carrie, she was skeptical and wanted to break his neck.

"So why are you here? Why send you?" Carrie asked.

"Edward Chow never put all of his eggs into one basket, he used to send multiple people on the same mission...He didn't trust many people." Nastavnik explained.

"Sounds like an idiot." Carrie said.

"He thought I would run so he sent his lieutenant with me but...We've taken care of that." Nastavnik explained.

"We're going to launch an attack, we're going to burn them." Paul explained.

"With a group of criminals?" Carrie asked, chuckling at the idea.

"We have our secret weapon." Nastavnik said.

Nastavnik and Paul took Carrie into a small room where the man in the red suit was sat, he wasn't wearing a shirt which revealed his tattoo covered chest, his whole body was covered in scars but he just stared at the floor and remained silent. Paul explained that he killed thirteen men before they subdued him and then he just stayed like that, taking everything and not even reacting.

Carrie looked at him and as she stepped closer, he raised his head. Nastavnik and Paul were shocked as they looked at the man, his eyes suddenly turned blue as he looked at Carrie.

"Carrie White….Your father is waiting for you….He wants to see you….The end is coming." The man said, he sounded more like Danny as he said it.

"Danny?" Carrie asked as she looked at him, her eyes started to get a little teary as she thought at him but then there was a flash of light.

Carrie woke up to find herself in one of the Overlook hotel rooms, she looked around and felt like she was hungover, everything thing was spinning and her head felt like it had been hit by a bat. She fell off the bed and tried to snap herself out of it but as she did, she saw Danny stood across her.

"Danny?" Carrie asked as she got up, her heart stopped as her smiled as her.

"Hello Carrie." Danny said as he walked over to her. He was dressed in a grey suit and looked better than he ever had. His brown hair was short and he didn't have any patchy stubble for once, he seemed happy.

Danny walked towards her and took her into his arms. Carrie felt relaxed, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and all the pain had been taken away but that was the problem, Carrie couldn't remember her objective.

 **X**

Nastavnik and Paul were looking at the man in the red suit, his eyes were glowing blue and energy poured from his body.

"What have I done?" Nastavnik said to himself. He knew what he had done, he was sent to someone he knew would be able to help him find Stephen but that was just a lie, he was a Trojan horse, he was a fool and he was angry at himself for falling for such a childish trap.

"You've taken us straight to our enemy." The man in the red suit screamed as blue energy poured out of him, it made its way around the building, creating portals which allowed the Damned to flood through.

"Come on boys." Paul said as he let his dogs off the leash to attack the man but they were vapourised by the energy. The man stood up, his wounds were healed by the blue energy that fell out of his body, he was no longer a man.

 **X**

Stephen was stood in a field outside the hotel. He was only wearing trousers and his body was heavily bruised and cut, he stood there in silence as Edward Chow walked towards him with his sister next to him. Stephen looked at her, she tried to avoid looking at him but he was afraid, more afraid than he had ever been mainly because of her. Stephen had spent the last few hours being beaten and tortured, not for information but for the sake of it which made it worse, no hope of it stopping. He looked at the maze in front of him but tried to do anything.

"Start walking." Edward Chow said as he pushed Stephen forward. He walked towards the maze, clearly worried about what was inside but he tried not to show it. Edward Chow kept behind him, both men knew what was coming...the execution.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So, what will happen to Stephen? What is happening to Carrie and has she made the wrong choice not going with Dave and Alex? What about Nastavnik? Should he have fallen for that? Is someone playing them like puppets or is it something far more insane. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Dead Hunter

**Chapter 13: Dead Hunter**

New York, the one city in the world that everyone seems to think is perfect but you don't learn the truth until you live there, especially not after the age of the heroes. Marcus had lived there his entire life, for forty years he had lived in the city that gave birth to some of the deadliest criminals who had ever lived. It had a way of taking the best parts of us and twisting them, turning that into our weakness. Marcus was driving home, it had been a tough day. He was investigating a case where a teenage girl was murdered by her insane uncle, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with frustration at the case.

He drove home and walked through the door, it was pouring hard and he needed a real drink. He approached the bottle of whiskey on the side but something wasn't right, he normally kept a glass next to it which wasn't there. He then heard a sip and spun around, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the figure in the corner...Drinking his whiskey.

"What you doing here? It's not wise to break into a cops house." Marcus asked. The figure turned on the light, revealing himself to be Stephen.

"I need your help Marcus." Stephen said as he finished the glass. Marcus kept the gun pointed at him, itching to pull the trigger.

"Give me a goddamn reason why I should help you and not kill you right there?" Marcus asked.

"I'm going to die anyway...Which is why I need you." Stephen said as he stood up, walking over to the whiskey bottle.

"You killed Mindy, you killed Damien's daughter….Our friend." Marcus said as he punched Stephen in the face, he didn't care though, he'd been hit before but it was what he said that hurt him.

"That's why I'm here. Edward Chow had taken over the Fraternity." Stephen explained.

"Chow? You killed him years ago?" Marcus asked. He didn't know much about Chow but he remembered the last time, what he put Stephen through.

"Yeah, he's back which is why I need your help. I'm a terrorist, always have been...If they find out where I'm going...They'll send an army after me or at least someone will...I need you to try to arrest me but fail, I need you to send them after me." Stephen explained.

 **XX**

Carrie was in the hotel room with Danny, he looked happier than she had ever known and so did she. She couldn't remember anything, it was like trying to get into a locked door, she just couldn't get in.

"It's been a long time, I feel like you've forgotten about me." Danny said as he walked over to a table, picking up a glass and taking a bottle out of the dreaded minibar.

"It's good to see you again." Carrie said, she was happy to see him and felt the need to hug him, something which she wasn't always the best at.

"You've forgotten your mission haven't you." Danny whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"My mission?" Carrie said as she tried to remember.

"Have you forgotten...It's right here, in your memories." Danny said as he touched her forehead. His eyes started to glow blue and so did hers.

Carrie looked around the room as it started to change and then she saw it, the hell that Stephen had brought with him. The room turned into some warzone in a middle eastern country, she could see Stephen on a rooftop with a grenade launcher, spreading hell. The room then changed to a small gloomy field where a group of people were sat, they were tied up and crying. Carrie looked around, she saw the crying people and wanted to know what was going on but then she saw him...Dead Hunter with a group of soldiers.

She could see herself as a child, watching herself grow up as Stephen operated in the shadows, destroying the life of John Coffey so that she could have the same power as him. Torturing the love of his life emotionally so that she would be cold to her daughter, so that she would become a monster.

Dead Hunter said something as he picked up his assault rifle and shot the crying hostages in the back, there was at least four of them but he didn't care. The room changed at least a dozen crimes, showing Stephens true nature but it wasn't until the one in Maine which really got to Carrie. It was the day he left, he was covered in scars and had a bag filled with guns. He argued with Margaret and stormed out of the door, not having a chance to say goodbye as he went to fight a man he once called brother.

Carrie then saw something she never wanted to see. She saw Tommy get killed by Stephen and then it changed to the night she fought Mindy, she saw him kill her mother. Then everything kept changing, she could hear dozens of conversations about his plans and his crimes….She could feel the pain he had inflicted on people and on her, trying to turn her into a weapon since birth...Trying to make her what she was and let her kill all the people she had.

"You know your mission." Danny whispered into Carrie and then she snapped.

Carrie's eyes went back to her normal colour but she was angry, she looked at the window and destroyed it, she then flew out of it. Danny was stood there, drinking his drink and smiling as his body slowly turned into Doctor Sleep.

Carrie flew out of the Overlook hotel, she flew around and felt a presence pushing her towards the maze. She flew faster than she ever had and she was more angry than she had ever been.

 **X**

Stephen was stood in the middle of the maze with Chow and Kathleen, his men had been ordered to leave so that they could be together. Stephen was covered in scars and bruises but was starting to accept his fate. Edward Chow stared at him, removing his mask and placing it on one of the stone pillars. His face was heavily scarred, not a shred of skin was left on it whilst a lot of the bone had been broken. Hi face was black and his eyes glowed orange. He walked over to Kathleen who was stood there, terrified and not wanting to look at the monster.

"Don't look away, you'll want to see this." Chow said as he moved her face towards her brother.

"What are you doing Chow? Let her go."

"Not only did you kill me, you killed my family...My wife...My daughter...You took everything away from me." Chow said as he took out a small blade.

"No." Stephen said but as it became more and more clear, he realised what was going to happen.

"You executed me after you had taken everything from me...I'm going to do the same to you." Chow said as he spun around, throwing the knife at Kathleen. She screamed but it stopped in the air before it hit her, it pressed against her chest but didn't move. Stephen was stood there, staring at the blade and smiling.

"Telekinetic remember?" Stephen said smiling but Chow elbowed him in the teeth and picked him up by the throat.

"You don't understand do you? I'm going to kill your daughter, your sister….Everyone who has ever even thought about you WILL DIE!" Chow screamed, just as he was about to do something there was a loud bang coming from the hotel and Carrie landed in the middle of the maze.

"Carrie?" Stephen asked himself as Chow looked at her, clearly angry. He walked towards her but she used her powers to keep him still and then throwing him through the maze. She walked towards Stephen, angry and getting faster every second.

"Get Kathleen to safety." Stephen yelled but Carrie didn't hear him. She took off into the air and grabbed hold of him, dragging him into the air.

Carrie couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen, finally realising that he was a monster, worse than Magician and Motherfucker….The true villain. She threw him through the air and punched him towards the ground. Stephen didn't fly like Carrie, he didn't have that much control so he just fell towards the ground but Carrie hit him again and threw him into the mountains.

Stephen was flying towards a mountain, he used his powers to push himself back a little which softened the impact. He landed on a snowy ledge and tried to stand up but his side was hurting from where Carrie had hit him. She was flying towards him, she came at him like a missile but as she did, Stephen used his powers to bring the snow down on her, forcing her to the ground.

"Carrie...What are you doing? Kathleen is going to die." Stephen screamed but Carrie threw him back to the wall.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER! ALL YOU EVER WANTED WAS TO TURN ME INTO A WEAPON FOR THE FRATERNITY." Carrie screamed as she ran towards him, punching him in the chest and then in the jaw.

"That was never the intention."

"You killed my mum, you killed my boyfriends...You wanted me as a weapon." Carrie said as she kept punching Ralph. Carrie threw him to the edge of the ledge. He fell to the floor and tried not to fall off, he climbed up and he knew what she was referring to.

"I did what I did because we needed people like you who could do what others couldn't, we needed a way to stop our enemies...Like what we need to do now."

"Chow wanted to destroy people like you, he wanted to purge the world of people who wanted to destroy lives in order to benefit themselves."

"Don't do this." Stephen said, she sounded like one of his followers but he knew that she had made her decision to follow this.

"You turned me into a killer." Carrie said as tears started to build up in her eyes but she quickly switched to anger and flew towards him, punching him off the ledge and punching him towards the Overlook hotel.

"Without me you would have been that weak girl with an abusive mother...I SAVED YOU." Stephen screamed as he finally had enough. He ran towards Carrie and dodged her punch, he launched a haymaker at her, Carrie spat out some blood as Stephen kicked the back of her leg and then her back.

Carrie fell to the ground but as she tried to get up, Stephen kicked her with his knee and picked her up of the ground with his powers.

"The only reason you came back was to kill Mindy." Carrie said as she grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze his pressure points.

Stephen dropped his daughter and she jumped up, punching him in the diaphragm and then upper cutting his chin. Stephen took a few steps back, he was a little dazed and Carrie came at him, punching him as many times as he could. She kept punching him in the face, knocking out several teeth and cutting his face to shreds. Stephen used his powers to push her and as she fell back, she used her powers as well.

The two forces collided and as the titans used everything that they had. The power ended up backfiring at them, throwing them back and causing the mountain to crumble. The two tried to get up and stand their ground but as the ground they stood on started to crumble, they fell with it.

Stephen was falling through the air, trying to use his powers to throw possibley fatal boulders out of the way, Carrie threw them at him. It then became difficult to see anything as the snow caught up to them. Stephen didn't know what to do, everything was hurting as he pondered as to why he wasn't dead. He crawled out of the snow and coughed up blood, he was in a pool of blood and as he tried to crawl, he discovered his left leg had been torn to shreds by the rocks. He looked around and saw an explosion fairly close by and then he saw Carrie walk up to him.

She was covered in scars, the right side of her face was covered in blood and her left arm was clearly broken but she didn't care, she limped over to him, looking down upon the man who called himself her father.

"This is it isn't it...The day I truly became a dead hunter." Stephen muttered to himself, he then chuckled, showing his bloodied mouth.

"Why that name?" Carrie asked.

"...I hunted my targets, take out everyone surrounding them and hunt them through…Wherever we were….They said I was dead inside, always had been, I was born dead." Stephen said as he coughed up more blood, he had accepted his fate and was ready for what was coming.

"Am I what you wanted? The soldier you wanted me to be?" Carrie asked after a moment of painful silence.

"...Save her, save my sister please…" Stephen begged, refusing to answer the question. Carrie looked at him and sighed before limping away and flying off into the air. Carrie didn't know what to think, she had ignored to save someone so that she could kill someone, maybe she was the soldier he wanted her to be.

Stephen tried to crawl some more but it was to painful, he was done. He watched Carrie fly towards the hotel and smiled, she couldn't do it herself, after all that pain he had put her through, she couldn't end him so she let him die in the snow, alone like he always had been...He felt pride for his daughter as he realised that she wasn't who she was meant to be. He laid there, ready to die and let his demons tear him apart for the hunter was truly….Dead.

 **X**

Kathleen was running through the maze, she had taken so many turns that she was sure she was going in directions. She could hear the commotion at the mountains and was terrified, she turned a corner and saw Chow stood there, knocking her to the ground, she burst into tears as she saw the monster walk towards her.

"Forgive me innocent one for I have failed." Chow said to her as he walked towards her. She crawled backwards with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hate can make a man do things he isn't capable of." Doctor Sleep said as he stood behind him.

"...You're under my control?" Chow asked but Doctor Sleep just stood there, breathing as the wind disappeared.

"Nobody controls the Shining." Doctor Sleep said as his eyes started to glow blue and faint figures appeared all around them. Chow and Kathleen looked around, terrified at the figures as they just stood there, motionless.

 **X**

Marcus was sat in the police station, he was sat in front of his computer and his eyes were glued to the screen, all the cops in the station were watching the news one way or another.

" _It has just been reported that international terrorist Dead Hunter is at the Overlook Hotel, the man is wanted by the FBI for questioning related to several attacks and bombings all over the world as well as the assassination of key political figures…."_

Marcus sat there, all he could think of was Mindy and Carrie, what sort of world they had been introduced to because of him and people like him.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Just to confirm, he is dead...He is officially dead. The next chapter will focus on Doctor Sleep and who he is so if you have any questions, they'll be answered then. Also, what about Dave and Alex? Or Nastavnik and Paul? What do you think should happen. Until next time, have fun.**


	14. The Damned

**Chapter 14: The Damned**

Danny Torrence never had it easy, he had an alcoholic father and a mother who was terrified to confront him. He doesn't remember much of his childhood, he pushed most of it away when he was sent to a hospital after his father tried to kill him and his mother, he froze to death in the process and his mother died a few years later but he never really thought about it. After he left the hotel he began to see things...People and they tortured him till he broke down and spent ten years being told he was crazy but what the doctors didn't realise was that he had the Shining, a power that allowed him to harness the magic of the hotel.

He met a girl and fell in love until her father tried to turn him into his puppet and so, Doctor Sleep was born. Like John Coffey, he had taken the power of the Overlook Hotel and was wielding it like a sword, controlling the anger of the spirits so that he could destroy anyone who tried to take the power for themselves.

Not many people know this but the hotel is alive in a sense. It knows its power and it hates it when someone abuses it like the Fraternity. Edward Chow was a warlord who claimed that he was fighting the good fight but he was just fooling himself. He had stolen power that belonged to the hotel and it wanted it back.

Doctor Sleep was stood in front of Chow, looking into his soul and twisting it. The spirits of the hotel appeared, surrounding him and watching like an audience. They didn't do anything other than stare, no expression except for their cold, dead eyes. Doctor Sleep reached out his hand and started to pull out a blue energy coming from Chows chest, he started cough and scream as it poured out of him and into Doctor Sleep.

"You thought you were a soldier of the light but you only brought darkness." Doctor Sleep said as he pulled the last of the blue energy, making Chow fall to the ground and cough up blood. He was weak, weaker than he had ever been.

"The Damned will never die." Chow yelled out but he had accepted the hard truth. The spirits started to howl with laughter as they pounced onto him, ripping him apart as Doctor Sleep bathed in his energy.

Kathleen looked at them, the hellish ghouls tear the monster apart. She tried to scream but couldn't, Doctor Sleep saw the fear in her eyes and reached out his hand as the spirits turned their white eyes onto her. She froze but the spirits disappeared and Doctor Sleep walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Come with me." Doctor Sleep said as he helped Kathleen stand. Carrie then landed in front of them and looked at the terrified Kathleen.

"Kathleen." Carrie said as she ran towards the two. They started to go blue, energy ran around them and they slowly started to disappear.

"You have another mission." Doctor Sleep whispered to Carrie, she had a vision of Alex and Dave fighting before the two disappeared.

Carrie stood there, trying to work out what just happened, she looked up into the air and saw the military helicopters swarm the area, the soldiers jumped off the choppers and started to clean up the area. Carrie took a deep breath and flew away.

 **X**

Alex and Dave had been on a boat for a while now, they were beginning to get a little bit restless but they tried to stay out of each other's way. They made it to the island and jumped off the boat. It was cold and dark, the night breeze pierced their skin, they were wearing black armour and had their stealth equipment which mainly consisted of guns with suppressors.

They jumped off the boat and ran up the stoney beach, using night vision goggles to find their way. They made their way to a large temple that took up most of the island. There wasn't many people there, a few guards at the most. Alex was ahead of Dave, he was being more reckless whereas Dave was constantly looking around. Alex ran towards a tired guard, he was smoking so that he'd stay awake but it wasn't working, Alex rammed his knife into the back of the guard's neck and pulled him to the ground. Dave ran up the stairs and fired a shot, hitting a guard in the head.

He wasn't a fan of killing, he did it but it wasn't really him. He felt more like a soldier when he killed someone, it wasn't anything personal, it's just what had to be done. He sprinted up the stairs and smacked a sleeping guard, he taped up his mouth and continued running up. He looked up at the roof and saw the sniper fall off the roof and make a thud, Alex had shot him down which annoyed Dave because it was reckless.

Alex caught up with Dave and they started to hear screams. Alex kicked the door open and sprinted in, he looked around and saw a guard running through the temple, screaming as he fell to the ground, his heart was slowly twisting in its place and eventually stopping. Dave walked up to the guard, wondering what happened.

"What was that?" Dave asked as he turned around, looking at Alex but to his surprise Alex fired a shot at Dave. His armour absorbed most of the impact and he was used to it but it still hurt like a bitch. Alex fired three more shots, tearing up his armour until his dropped a flashbang.

The explosion disorientated Alex and Dave made a run for it, dropping his rifle and pulling out a pistol. He fired several shots and Alex turned his weapon to an automatic and started shooting through the temple. Dave was hiding being a pillar and returned fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Dave screamed as he took cover from the hailstorm of bullets, trying to work out why he suddenly changed his allegiance.

"How long have you been in this game? You should know by now...Trust is how you get killed." Alex explained as he rolled over a small grenade. Dave saw it, jumping out the way as it exploded, he screamed at himself for such a rookie mistake. He was now in Alexs line of sight.

Dave jumped up and kept firing his gun until it was out of ammo. Alex ran to the side and did the same. Dave dropped his gun and took out two rods and jumped towards Alex, kicking him in the chest and then smacking him in the face with the rod.

"What is wrong with you?" Dave asked as Alex fell to the ground, he pulled out a knife and pounced at Dave. Daved smacked him in the face but as Alex waved his arm and slashed Dave's arm.

"I am the Damned….And you're not." Alex said as he stabbed Dave in the chest. He pushed him to the ground and walked towards a small door in the corner. Dave managed to pull himself up, leaning on a pillar, he pulled out a small knife and threw it at Alex but as it flew through the air, it stopped.

Dave looked around in horror as Rachel landed on the ground, smiling. She made the knife move towards Dave, dancing on his throat as he tried to move but couldn't.

"Poor little Kick-Ass...Now you get to be with your whore." Rachel mocked as the blade started to press up against Dave's throat.

As this was happening, there was a loud thunder like noise and Carrie burst through the wall, tackling Rachel and throwing her out of the building. The two ended up outside, Rachel punched Carrie in the face and she let go. Rachel fell into the ocean and burst out of it, hovering in the air as a storm started.

Rachel looked at her sister who was hovering in front of her, the waves crashed against the small island and lightning lit up the night sky, rain poured down onto them but they didn't care...It all ends now.

"Dads dead...You don't have to do this." Carrie said but Rachel didn't care.

"You killed my mother." Rachel replied, her mother Barbara was killed when Carrie first attacked New York after the Black Prom.

Rachel flew towards Carrie but she used her powers to create a wave that consumed Rachel, dragging her into the ice cold ocean. She pushed the water away from her, creating an air bubble and pushed herself upwards, she brought the ocean with her and burst out of the sea as she created an even larger wave with her. She punched Carrie into the island which the wave crashed into. Rachel picked herself up, coughing up the salty water onto the stoney beach. She looked around and couldn't find Carrie, she didn't want to celebrate just yet but as she walked along the stoney beach she heard the loud, crippling sound of thunder.

She looked up and saw a bolt of lightning came right down for her, she jumped out of the way but got hit by the blast, it was like it had been thrown for her, looking for her. Once the lightning disappeared, Carrie flew towards her and punched her sister into the ocean.

Rachel fell back, waves crashing into her, she wanted to get up but Carrie kept her to the ground, punching her several times and keeping her face in the water.

"It's over...They're gone...You've lost." Carrie said as she kept punching until her knuckles were bleeding, dying the ocean water red. A large wave hit the two, throwing Carrie into the ocean.

"It'll never be over, they'll always be another villain...Another war to fight." Rachel said as she jumped up and punched Carrie in the jaw.

Carrie returned by throwing a haymaker which forced Rachel to step back a little, Carrie then hit her with an uppercut but Rachel made the water spin around Carrie, it started to raise into the air and created a tornado of water. Rachel controlled the lighting, forcing it to strike the water and torturing Carrie as she was inside of it. She tried to hold the water and the lightning off, forcing it back but it wasn't enough.

Rachel kept forcing more and more into it, focusing all of her concentration into it but this lead to her downfall. She didn't notice the bullet fly through the storm, slicing rain drops in half and tearing its way through the night sky and eventually hitting Rachel in the heart. She into the ocean as the tornado fell down with her. Rachel's body was consumed by the mile high water as it collapsed onto her, Carrie managed to fly out of it and crashed into the beach, she looked back at the ocean, looking at her sister's watery grave.

Dave was inside the building, he had his rifle and was leaning out of the window. He looked at Carrie and nodded, he walked towards the wooden door in the corner so that he could confront Alex. He taped up his knife wound and slowly walked towards the door, he was in so much pain he could barely walk but he had to. He pushed the door open to see Alex on his knees by a bed which had Sue and the child on it. Sue was unconscious and pale, she couldn't be alive but the child seemed healthy.

"Why did you attack me?" Dave asked.

"You go around acting like you're heroes, protecting the innocent and defeating evil but you're no better than the villains. I lost my brother to that freak, Rachel lost her mother...You lost the love of your life." Alex explained. He kept his eyes on Sue, holding her hand struggling to keep it together.

"We've all lost something." Dave said, trying to comfort the broken soldier.

"Don't give me that...You claim to be a hero but you've probably taken more lives than I have, at least I call myself a villain...at least I killed for a reason, why do you do it? To make yourself feel stronger? Feel like a bigger man or is it because you've realised that the world doesn't need a hero to protect them...It needs a man who knows how to make the hard call no matter what it does to his soul." Alex continued to explain, Dave understood what he was saying...He wasn't proud of the lives he had taken but he did what he did for the greater good...That's what he told himself at night.

"What happened to her?" Dave said as he looked over the dying Sue.

"I loved her like a sister...That's my niece, they deserve a good life but they'll never get one." Alex said as he stood up and turned to Dave, knowing the end was here.

"It's over." Dave said as he pulled out one of his batons, Alex smiled and nodded as he pulled out a small knife, no bigger than his thumb.

Alex slashed Daves taped up wound, he screamed out in pain as Alex punched Dave in the teeth and then slashed his throat, he didn't cut deep enough for it to be fatal but it still stung. Alex lunged towards Dave, grabbing hold of him and stabbing Dave in the chest, it didn't do to much, his armour was thicker than the knife. Dave pushed him back into the wall and fell to the ground, he had lost to much blood at this point.

"You and you're friend...You're monsters and that child is the key to ending this cycle, you heroes don't even deserve to live." Alex explained as he pulled out his pistol, he aimed at Dave and squeezed the trigger. The bullet left the barrel but stopped in the air just before it could hit Dave.

"Did you kill Sue? Did you kill her just so you can take her child." Carrie screamed as she walked into the room. She made Alex float in the air, pulling his limbs apart until he screamed.

"I didn't kill Sue, I released her from the hell you put her in...I AM THE DAMNED." Alex screamed as Carrie threw him into a wall. He fell to the ground and started to chuckle to himself as Carrie looked at him. He didn't really want anything, he just wanted to keep fighting, to keep playing the game until there a clear winner, finding new ways of fighting. He wanted the child to taunt her, to ruin her...Carrie knew this and she couldn't let him have that.

"It's over Carrie, you've lost." Alex said as he spat out some blood, Carrie checked on Dave, he was unconscious but could be fixed if she had the right equipment.

"How have I lost? You're the one dying." Carrie said as she looked at Alex.

"Your father, your mother….Your cousin…..Your boyfriend….Your friends…..Everyone you've ever loved is dead, why can't you realise...You have nothing, you're all alone." Alex mocked, he kept coughing up blood as Carrie pushed him closer into the wall.

"I need you Danny...Please." Carrie whispered to herself as she went to check on Sue, tears fell down her face as she realised that Alex was right, the sudden realisation that she truly never had anything.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Sorry it's late but I ended up doing an all night shift so I couldn't upload it yesterday, so Rachel is finally dead along with Chow, what will happen next? Why has Danny taken Kathleen? Until next time, have fun.**


	15. A new kind of hero

**Chapter 15: A new kind of hero**

This was it, all these years have lead up to this moment. Carrie was stood there, looking over Sue, the girl who wanted to save her but never knew how. She was dead, she had been poisoned so that they could take the baby and turn it into a weapon. Carrie looked at the baby and picked it up, it started to cry and so did she, she didn't know what to do but as she walked out of the room she started to feel empty.

"She died...You failed her." Alex said. He wanted to child to join the Damned, a child that would be brought up from the start to serve the Damned and be their soldier, their ghost story, their symbol.

"I didn't fail her." Carrie said. She felt bad for Sue, she was angry that she was gone but there was nothing she could do.

"No, you've just failed….There's no going back, every time you go galavanting as a hero, you create these monsters...You're the problem." Alex explained. Carrie looked at him and sighed heavily.

"You're right." Carrie said as she flicked her wrist and snapped Alex's neck. It felt weird this time, she had taken lives before but always in the heat of the moment, this was a full on execution, she wasn't sure on how she felt about it, she didn't really feel much but then again, he was her enemy. Dave tried to stand up but couldn't, he was in too much pain.

"So how do we get out of here?" Dave asked.

Carrie tried to think for a moment, their boat had been destroyed by the storm and she couldn't fly them both out of there, they'd all be killed. Just as Carrie started to think, a flash of blue light appeared and the three found themselves back in their base.

 **X**

Nastavnik was once the leader of the Fraternity, a leader of a group of assassins and one of the greatest fighters to have ever walked the earth. He was a survivor, he would do anything to make sure that he came out ontop. He had allied himself with Magician and Valerie after the Damned had taken over the hotel, he was going to try and rebuild himself that was until they were attacked.

The Damned soldiers were running throughout Magicians lair where Valerie had recruited an army of homeless soldiers. They were no match for an actual army, the Damned soldiers cut them down like dogs. The homeless soldiers ran around, firing the cheap guns that they had but everywhere they turned they ended up with several bullets in them.

Nastavnik had a blade, it wasn't enough but it would have to do. He ran towards a group of three soldiers, plunging his sword into one of them and punching another, he took his gun and smacked him with it before shooting the other one. Two other soldiers ran towards him, Nastavnik had to run and shoot, taking down one of them. He waited until he was out of ammo before he leaped towards him, using his elbow to push the gun down and unclipping a grenade on his belt. He kicked him back into a pillar and waited for the explosion.

Nastavnik took his sword out of the dead soldier and threw it at a group of soldiers running towards him, he tried running to the side but another one appeared and pushed him back, Nastavnik punched him twice in the stomach but before he could unleash another blow, a soldier pulled him to the ground. Nastavnik pushed him back and jumped up but he got overwhelmed by the soldiers keeping him down.

Just as Nastavnik tried to push them back, Paul threw a molotov cocktail at them, Nastavnik pushed back and got out of the soldiers. They started to scream as they burnt whilst Nastavnik removed him burning jacket, he looked up at Paul who was shooting them but the man in the red suit pushed him off the balcony which he was stood on. The man in the red suit had bright blue eyes, they were burning him from the inside but it just made him stronger.

He jumped off and landed in front of Paul, he was holding two metallic swords and was about to plunge one into him but Nastavnik shot him several times but the wounds heal after blue energy pours out of him. Valerie ran towards him with a molotov cocktail and threw it at him, setting the man on fire. The man just stood there, not making a single sound. The flames quickly disappeared and he was consumed in blue energy that fixed him.

He ran towards Valerie and swung his swords, she jumped back and Paul shot him with one of the soldiers guns. The man threw a sword at Paul, scarring his face as he dropped the gun. Nastavnik picked up the sword and ran towards the man. He swung several times but the man blocked it, he swung the sword to the side and drove it through Nastavnik. He was old, weaker than he used to be, he wasn't as fast as he should have been and now he's paid the price. The man pushed him down to the ground, he had lost...He watched Paul run away, trying to get escape so he can start again as a survivor.

Valerie slashes the man's throat with a small knife but he punched her in the chest. As he went to finish her off, he started to feel funny...The blue energy started to pour out of him, he started to scream as his insides started to feel like they were burning. He screamed out in pain as the blue energy tore him apart, blowing up the building. Danny was controlling him, keeping him going with the magic of the hotel and when he was ready, he destroyed the last of the Damned.

 **X**

Danny was stood in some void, it was insane, like standing in the ocean, walking in any direction that you see fit. He watched the explosion from there, he felt like he was standing in it, observing it like a god or a devil, he wasn't sure which just yet.. Kathleen was stood by him, watching him as he watched the world.

"Why did you kill them?" Kathleen asked.

"Nastavnik abused the Overlooks power, he hurt it...He got what he deserved." Danny explained as he looked at Nastavniks last moments, listening to his last thoughts as he accepted his fate but refused to admit that what he had done was wrong, he thought he was right till the end.

"And the others?" Kathleen asked

"Magician believed that no man is without sin...Especially his followers unfortunately our Magician has escaped once again." Danny said as he turned his head to see Paul escaping.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"We'll see." Danny said as he watched Paul crawl through the dirt as he watched the building go up in flames. He debated whether it was worth killing him, he knew that he deserved it, of course he did but...Death isn't always the right punishment.

 **X**

As Paul crawled through the dirt, trying to obtain his bearings he couldn't help but feel cold, he saw the blue energy dance around his fingertips, he looked in fear as they stretched down to his hand and then pounced at his face, knocking him out. He woke up in the middle of a police station, the blue energy had left him but detective Marcus was stood in front of him.

"Marcus?" Paul said, he knew him, they hadn't met that many times but he they did know each other. Marcus looked at him, he looked around and the other detectives nodded.

"This is for Mindy." Marcus said as he kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

 **X**

"Is that true justice? After all of his crimes?" Kathleen asked. She was wondering why Danny didn't kill him for he certainly deserved it.

"Maybe, maybe not but there are punishments far worse than death." Danny explained as Paul was taken into custody.

"So can you bring people back?" Kathleen asked as she looked at Danny change Paul, he became weaker and less agile, all of the life was taken from him.

"In a sense." Danny replied. He flooded Paul with the pain that he had inflicted on others, making his already broken mind hell, filling in the cracks with more pain.

"...Can you bring Mindy back please?" Kathleen finally asked. Danny stopped what he was doing and looked at her in the eyes.

"...No."

"Why?" Kathleen screamed, Danny kept looking at her in the eyes and then pointed to Carrie holding the baby.

"Because I have another task for you." Danny said. Kathleen looked at Carrie holding the baby, Dave was trying to patch himself up. Carrie tried to help but she was panicking as the baby started to cry.

"You want me to look after the baby?" Kathleen asked.

"I'm offering you a second chance...Start again." Danny said as he started to heal Dave.

"It's not that easy." Kathleen protested.

"It never is." Danny said as he and Kathleen found themselves at the base with Carrie and Dave. Dave was healing because of Danny, confused by what was happening until Danny appeared.

"Danny?" Carrie asked as she walked towards him. Kathleen walked towards Carrie and took the baby so Carrie could hug Danny.

Danny explained everything to them, it was weird but it did make sense to them. Kathleen agreed to take the child and raise it, it was older than she thought but she would take care of the child nonetheless.

"We need to talk." Danny whispered to Carrie. They then found themselves on a rooftop in Manhattan.

"It's good to see you again Carrie." Danny said. He was stood behind her, he looked like his older self but wearing an expensive suit. He seemed more relaxed and cleaner, she didn't think she had ever seen him with a clean shave and short hair.

"What's going on Danny?" Carrie asked. Her head was in pieces, she didn't know what to do, Alex had gotten under her skin and she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Kathleen will raise the child...Paul is in custody." Danny explained.

"He's still alive?" Carrie interrupted.

"Everyone else is dead but not him and for a reason….Paul had it similar to you, he was a child beaten by life until breaking point...He followed a lunatic whilst you followed a vigilante, you need that reminder." Danny explained.

"To stay on the right track?" Carrie asked.

"To do your job properly. I want you to recruit a team, a team of people who will fight the good fight. There were a lot more test subjects, find them and bring them to the light." Danny explained. Carrie had tried to be her own hero but she never had much luck but this time she would have Danny guiding her, making sure she did the right thing.

"So stick with the superhero business?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah but this time be different. Don't be the vigilante like Mindy was….Be their hero, give them something to root for, you're not defined by the prom." Danny said. Carrie nodded and the two hugged, she need to hear it, she needed someone to push her to be the good guy.

 **3 months later**

It had taken a long time but Carrie had got her team together. This time they would stay together, they would fight together and have each others backs. Carrie was walking through a dark warehouse, the lights were flickering and the place was covered in weapons and blood. In the centre of the place was a beaten Pennywise. Dave was stood behind him with Charlie in the corner and several other heroes.

Carrie and Dave took Pennywise outside whilst the other heroes went back to their base. Marcus was stood outside of the warehouse with several policemen and a large, armoured van.

"Finally got him." Marcus said as the policemen took Pennywise and placed him inside of the van.

"Finally got him." Carrie replied as the two shook hands. They hadn't really spoke much lately, it was mainly Dave who spoke to Marcus but even then it was difficult after everything that happened in Mindy.

"They found the body, what do you want done with it?" Marcus asked, he was referencing Stephens body that had been lost in the snow.

"Bury it, I don't care...He doesn't control me anymore." Carrie said. She had gone looking for him but she assumed it had been lost in the snow

"You know after everything that happened with Mindy, all the problems that we went through, you still kept fighting...Mindy would be proud." Marcus said. He looked at her new outfit, it was similar to Stephens except this time it was red and without the hood, more of a motorcycle outfit than anything.

"Thanks….I'm sorry." Carrie said as she looked down at the ground.

"Doesn't matter, what's done is done...What matters is, is that you don't end up like your father." Marcus explained. Carrie hugged Marcus before flying off into the sunset, Dave was stood there, a little confused.

"So...Any inspirational words for me?" Dave asked as he pulled off his mask.

"Change your outfit...It's old." Marcus said as he started to laugh, Dave smiled and looked down at his outfit, accepting that it was time to finally hang up the uniform.

 **Epilogue.**

Carrie was stood at Mindy's grave with Danny by her side. Danny was still wearing the metal suit to cover him up since he was practically energy now, he made himself look like the younger man that he was. They looked over Mindy's grave and took a deep breath, it was over...All of it.

Kathleen had taken the child and started to raise it as her own, making sure it was safe from the dangers of the world. The child was healthy but nobody quite knew what Alex had done to it, whether or not he gave the child powers or not but that wasn't a priority at the moment. Dave had finally given up and joined the police force with Marcus so that he could assist the rising superhero community. Magician, Pennywise and Motherfucker were all in custody and were going to stay that way. A lot of people wanted them executed but Carrie put them in a place where nobody would ever touch them...The Overlook Hotel so that Danny could keep hold of them.

He didn't want them dead, he wanted to remind people that if they went off the rails, if they went bad...That's where they're going. Carrie didn't argue, she was done. She spent the next few years training the heroes to fight, letting her brother Charlie who Danny had helped recover from the brainwashing to lead them against whatever villains came their way.

It was over, all of it but Carrie didn't want to accept it as she looked over her cousin's grave. She could still feel her father's shadow behind her with the Fraternity pulling their strings but Danny reassured her that he was gone. Later that night, Carrie would return home and look at his armour that she had put on display similar to what Mindy did with her father's. She kept it to remind her that nobody controlled her, that her past wasn't going to define her future that she had to be the hero that Stephen never was.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it so please review. Did you like this ending? I don't really plan on writing anymore so this is the actual ending, do you have any questions? There won't be a next time so have fun.**


End file.
